


放大爱情

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: 又称：L爹变小记大概是来自《拇指姑娘》的灵感？N年前的旧文。





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 1）L爹变小警告！OOC警告！轻松恶搞向  
2）轻微的Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle设定  
3）很早之前的文了，存个档  
4）原本做过时间线的图……时隔太久找不到了|||

漫长的一天。

卢修斯踏着优雅的步伐，不紧不慢的跟在父亲身后。不时有人擦肩而过，道一句“恭喜”，卢修斯点头示意，觉得自己连假笑都要僵硬。

‘啧，虚伪的贵族做派。’

他突然想起许久之前西弗勒斯给他送来魔药时附赠的不屑话语，竟在此刻才觉得分外贴切：巫师的交通工具自然不可能只有双足而已，然而为了所谓礼仪，他不得不放弃幻影移形的便利——马尔福的骄傲不容许有丝毫差池——所幸他们要经历的路途不过一小段而已。

熟悉的白色建筑物就在眼前，卢修斯眯起眼睛看了一会儿，然后转开了视线。没有人会比他更熟悉这栋建筑物，它的每一块砖石上都铭刻着马尔福家族的印记，彻彻底底的，马尔福出品。当然，也许扎比尼夫人对此同样有着不输于他的熟稔，毕竟她正是在这里朗诵了数遍的婚礼誓词——虽然那些婚姻的结果只会让她更加痛恨这里而已。无论如何，作为贵族之首的马尔福家族的第一继承人，他曾无数次坐在那里，以贵宾的身份观看典礼——次数多到足以让他把流程深刻在脑海里。

只是这一次，一成不变的事物终于有了些不同。

“卢修斯，”大门前，Abraxas脚步一顿，语气冷硬的开口，“我假设，你足够清楚今天来此的目的。”

“……是的，父亲。”

“不要忘了你的姓氏，卢修斯。我不希望听到任何有损家族颜面的事情。”

“我不会忘。”卢修斯平静的回答，话落的瞬间，却恍惚的辨不清自己想要铭记的到底是什么。

灰色的眼睛缓缓合上，努力将某个黑色的身影锁进深处的迷雾，再睁开时，眼底已没有了多余的情绪：这一刻起，他只是马尔福，家族利益至上的马尔福，而不再是卢修斯。挂着高傲微笑的面具，卢修斯伸手推开了纹路繁复的大门。

房内的人齐齐看向这边，卢修斯注意到穿白色婚纱的那人抿着唇朝自己微笑，他下意识的回礼，这才想起来那是他的新娘。‘小失误，能够弥补。’他想着，然后勾出常用的假笑表情：“我想牧师已经等了太久了，愿意和我一同前往神圣之地吗，布、纳西莎？”

——啧，黑魔王手下两大家族的联姻，走向的，怎么可能是黑暗以外的地方。

“我的荣幸。”纳西莎矜持的微笑，把手放在了对方手心。

脚下的红地毯踩得殷实，品质材地自不用怀疑。卢修斯牵着新娘的手，步伐沉稳的行进，逐渐缩短着与牧师的距离。空气中弥漫着淡淡的花香，卢修斯分神辨别了下——噢，庸俗的玫瑰，这味道可比魔药的气味还要糟糕——在进一步的走神之前他及时把思路扯了回来。

和所有婚礼的仪式一样，卢修斯侧过身和纳西莎相对而立。余光扫过底下端坐的人群，布莱克家的家主紧张的看向这边，似是害怕他突然反悔一样——这点完全没有必要，任何一个马尔福都不会在重要的事上出错，更何况即使他想离开，也无处可逃——所有需要联络的贵族悉数到场，倒是让后续的交易方便了很多。 将底下的情景尽收眼底，卢修斯扯了扯嘴角，低头对上纳西莎的视线。

【为了家族的利益。】 他看见对方嘴唇无声的开合，眼神里带着挣扎后的坚定。

——瞧，他们都无从选择。

根据牧师的示意，卢修斯伸手和纳西莎交握，看着咒语在两手周围旋出七彩的光路。

【是的，一切为了家族的利益。】他同样回答。

“各位来宾……今天……将在这里……宣告……” 牧师已经开始诵念誓词，语调节奏和之前听过的没有任何不同。卢修斯听着年迈的牧师用匀速碎碎念着据说神圣的话语，脑海中却莫名浮现另一个偏于低沉的嗓音，朝自己气急败坏的怒吼。【我说过只用搅拌两圈！而不是该死的四圈！……加热的温度是67℃……雏菊根的切法严重错误！……】

——事实上他的魔药学并没有那么糟糕。

卢修斯在心底为自己辩解：我只是没有太多时间研究那个，一个马尔福需要掌握的东西太多了。

“……你愿意……无论……爱她……”

但不可否认的是他喜欢看着西弗勒斯对魔药的精确度过分执着的样子，也热衷于看到一向面无表情的好友脸上恼怒的神色——这一点即使在以后他也没打算改变。

“……直到永远吗？”

回过神的瞬间牧师恰好念完一段，正用充满期待和鼓励的眼神正直直的盯着他——像极了老蜜蜂开始鼓动演说前的表情。卢修斯眉梢一跳，心想着也许这年迈的牧师亦是在凭众多经验告诫他“前方恶鬼拦道，小心慎行”。

“卢修斯？”身旁的纳西莎轻声唤道，声音几不可闻。卢修斯猛的从另一段回忆中惊醒，干巴巴的回答：“……我愿意。”

婚姻的意义，不过是又一个牢不可破誓言。当你说出“I Do”的刹那，誓约便开始执行，无论愿不愿意，都没了回旋的余地。

所谓家族的利益。

之后的事情再简单不过，卢修斯只需稍稍分出些许精力跟着老牧师念诵古老的誓词，然后替纳西莎带上婚戒就好。

亲吻的瞬间，卢修斯依稀想起曾经萦绕在鼻尖的淡淡的魔药味道。他从不曾拥有，却刻骨铭心……

——也许……是时候放弃。

——嗤，多么有趣的念头，他可从来不属于你。

脑海中的另一个声音无情的揭穿事实。卢修斯微晃了晃头，将杂念请出脑海，微笑着领着新娘退场。夜幕降临，晚宴上的对谈才是正戏的开始。他有太多事要做，忙到没有时间空想。

* * *

“纳西莎？”卢修斯看着挡在书房门口的人影，不确定的问。

纳西莎闻声一僵，纤细的手指紧攥成拳。“马尔福少主。”她尽可能让自己镇定的开口。

“我想我们的关系并没有陌生到需要称呼身份的地步，纳西莎。”卢修斯示意对方跟自己走进书房，“更何况你已经是我的妻子。”

“不，我并不是用你的学妹或好友的身份，而是以布莱克家的二小姐的身份想要和你交谈——更确切的说，是交易。”

“所以，这就是你在新婚之夜走到书房的原因？”

“是的，没错。”纳西莎有些尴尬的红了脸，却还是挺直了上身回答，“那会是个互利的交易——我确信你同样需要它。”

“……请坐吧，布莱克小姐。”卢修斯顺势改变了对对方的称呼，示意谈判的开始。

令卢修斯颇有些惊讶的是，纳西莎来的目的竟然是为了最大化的淡化婚誓条约——按照纳西莎的大致意思，即两人在完成必须的子嗣任务之后不再有其他义务，在不危害家族利益的前提下放任自由——几乎是明晃晃的表达出“我要找情人”的意愿了。结婚后另找情人的例子在贵族中并不稀奇，只是很少会有人的新婚当天直接说清。不过对卢修斯而言这一条件倒的确帮了大忙。

“我不反对这个提议，但请原谅我看不出这一条约对我的必要性。”卢修斯以全然商人的口吻说道，“一旦出了差池，马尔福的声誉将严重受损。”

纳西莎静静的看了卢修斯半晌，突然绽开一个势在必得的微笑，温柔的嗓音也即刻响起：“你确定不需要我的主意吗，卢修斯？我记得那位黑发的学弟可别扭的很呢~”

卢修斯面色一僵，眼神顿时变得危险起来：“我想我不是太明白你的意思，布莱克小姐。” “放心吧，这事情只有我知道而已。”纳西莎的表情反而彻底放松了下来，朝卢修斯摆摆手，“经你同意之前我不会告诉第三个人——或者你更相信牢不可破誓言？”

“……我相信你不会外传，当然我同样认为一个约定是必要的。也许明天我们可以再具体规定协议内容。”一个牢不可破誓言需要第三者的见证，卢修斯自不可能同意，于是可行的办法就是纸质的具有魔法效应的文件了。

“我可以把这当做交易成立吗？”纳西莎笑问。

“在不违反家族利益下，是的。”卢修斯也放松了神经，挑眉跟这个同院的学妹戏谑道，“我倒是想知道，是哪个幸运男孩摘下了我们斯莱特林小公主的爱情玫瑰？”

纳西莎顿时羞红了脸，转身就朝门外走去。“敬爱的学长，今晚还请麻烦您另找睡处吧！我想你也不会那么不绅士的打算跟一位女士同住的。”

‘等下纳西莎那是主卧……’卢修斯看着纳西莎仪态高傲的离开，不由得抽了抽嘴角。难道他这个少主人还要去睡客房？！

宴上饮酒过多的后遗症似乎也在此刻终于显现出来，卢修斯习惯性的打开抽屉想要拿一瓶醒酒魔药，却发现本该放置药瓶的位置空空如也。‘该死的糟糕……’卢修斯用手指按揉着额头，试图找到一个合理的解决方案。

主卧显然不会对他打开，当然他也同样不打算进去；原先自己的卧室也因为新婚的缘故而被禁止进入，直到第二天早晨才会开放；客房必然是被排除的——事关马尔福的尊严；书房，在没有醒酒魔药的前提下他不觉得自己能在沙发上坚持多久（变形术的咒语撑不过一个晚上）……

推算到最后，竟然只剩下一个地方而已。或者说，他从开始就知道他渴望去那里，但他也从一开始就清楚的知道，自己不该出现在那里，尤其是今晚。

脑子里纷乱的晕眩感多少阻碍了卢修斯的思考，每次他尝试着让思路走远些的时候总会莫名的被酒精扯回蜘蛛尾巷的最深处。

“我会为此诅咒梅林的……”卢修斯含糊不清的低声抱怨了句，猛的起身连通了飞路网。

***

‘雏菊的根、缩皱无花果……’斯内普在脑中背诵着缩身药剂的配方，边小心的在坩埚中加入这些元素。自从毕业以后他就开始为黑魔王做事，偶尔也会替翻倒巷的店铺完成某些订单以赚取费用。

不过今天实在有些闲的过分，毕竟食死徒们也不是每天都需要无尽的药剂。在绝大多数情况下斯内普都会为此感到愉悦，除了今天。按照他的想法，他甚至希望伟大的黑魔王能够预见到他卑微的仆从的小小无聊从而立刻、马上召见他并给予繁重的任务量——能忙碌到昏倒是最佳选择——无奈的是，梅林从来不曾眷顾到他这一边。

——啧，也许我可以给自己一个‘钻心剜骨’然后晕过去？

——愚蠢至极，你不能错过黑魔王可能的召唤，哪怕迟到一秒。

于是他只能把大部分时间都花在座椅上，无所事事，然后诅咒那该死的脱离控制的思路。空荡的寂静将他的烦躁进一步扩大，他不得不再一次意识到，距这栋房子唯一的客人最近一次的来访已过去了整整一周。而更无奈的是，他知道其中的原因——即使他再不关心时事，也不可能错过占据《预言家日报》整个版面的图文报道。在这个粉饰太平的魔法界，平凡人家生个孩子都可能出现在报纸一角，更何况是黑魔王手下两大贵族的联姻。

混血的自己自然不可能收到请帖——也许看在同为黑魔王服务的份上他们会递出邀请，不过他也绝不会去的——但这不妨碍他猜测婚礼进行的步骤。

会面——进入礼堂——入场的音乐声——牧师的开场祝福——诵念誓词——婚戒——然后亲吻……

‘去他妈的我愿意！’ ‘我反对！我不同意！那家伙他妈的是我的你给我滚开……Oh，shut up……’斯内普再次把疯狂的吼叫声压回脑海深处，清楚的意识到他们本就该在两个世界。他总会有那么一场婚礼，无论和贵族中的谁，然后离开他的蜘蛛尾巷。他不可能一直是他的学长——从离开Hogwarts起他就明白这一点，于是加入食死徒就变得更加理所当然，为了知识、能力、黑魔法，以及见到他的机会——今天不过是分离终于到来而已。

猫头鹰扑腾着翅膀飞进，丢下一个信封远去。斯内普拆开一看，是翻倒巷新的订单。为数不多，对他而言却已是雪中送炭了。他倏地走进地下室，架起坩埚熬煮起来。

复方汤剂、吐真剂、缩身药剂、美容药剂……

许是心绪不稳的原因，斯内普这天的效率低的可怕，好几次差点向格兰芬多的“坩埚终结者”进化。多数的失败品都被销毁，只有几个功效不明的未知液体被保留了下来。斯内普把它们装瓶然后放进常用的柜中，打算日后再作分析。

正当斯内普把完成的药剂寄出之后，壁炉里突然响起另一个人的声音。他下意识的转身，就见铂金贵族一手撑着壁炉的边沿走了出来。

“咳咳，西弗勒斯，我说过你该定期清理壁炉的，咳咳……”卢修斯顺手给自己一个“清理一新”，毫无形象的侧坐进沙发里。

“卢修斯？”斯内普有些不确定的询问，“如果我没记错的话你该在的地方是马尔福庄园。”

“……所以你知道？”卢修斯犹豫的说。

“什么？婚礼？”斯内普扯动嘴角，“很抱歉我不是不识字的文盲，而《预言家日报》的头条从来让人难以忽视。”

卢修斯沉默。“我不会为我的隐瞒道歉，西弗勒斯。”

“我知道，也同样不需要。”斯内普干巴巴的说道，“现在，告诉我婚礼当晚新郎逃家的原因是什么？”

‘为了你。’卢修斯在心里应答，嘴上却是把纳西莎提出的交易讲了一遍——自然是略去部分的——以及最后的赶人宣言。

“所以，”卢修斯支着头总结，“收留我一晚吧，西弗勒斯？”

“我没有多余的客房招待马尔福的少主了。”斯内普没什么好气的扔出一句。

卢修斯有些迷糊的眨了眨眼，在酒精的驱使下口不择言的说：“我不介意一起睡，西弗勒斯……”见对方瞪大了黑瞳，回过神的卢修斯忙转移话题，“我是说，介意帮我拿瓶醒酒魔药吗？我似乎喝得有点多了。”

“……自己去拿。”斯内普喷了口鼻息，转身甩上了浴室的门——Anyway，他需要冷静一下。

卢修斯挑了挑眉，摇晃着站起来走到置药柜前，眯着眼睛在往常放醒酒魔药的位置摸索了一阵，拿出一个玻璃瓶来，看也不看的喝了下去。

——奇怪，味道似乎不太对劲？

还没来得及多想，卢修斯就眼睁睁的看着周围的家具一倍又一倍的在眼前放大、放大、放大，最终变到了他仰头都望不到顶的程度才停止。


	2. Chapter Two

——梅林的臭脚袜！这见鬼的是怎么回事！

卢修斯忍不住眨了好几次眼睛，抬起头一一扫视过去。

——难道他的酒力已经堕落到这种地步了吗？竟然开始幻觉了？

正胡思乱想的猜测着，卢修斯突然感觉神经一痛，摊开手看才发现原是手下意识收紧时，被魔杖杖柄的纹路刺痛。

——痛觉，所以不是梦境？

习惯性的用杖身轻敲手心，卢修斯努力让自己摆脱惊吓的情绪，开始思考起因。‘手上的魔杖依旧还是原来的比例，所以也许是由某种强效致幻剂带来的效应？可是自己明明只喝了一瓶醒酒魔药，西弗勒斯的魔药水平不可能出现问题——呃，等等！’眯缝着的灰眸倏地张开，卢修斯突然想到了那个致命的错误，‘西弗勒斯出品的魔药当然不可能有问题，但是、如果，他拿的那一瓶不是醒酒魔药呢？那时候他的确是顺手就在以往的位置拿了个瓶子，可是也许西弗勒斯突发奇想的整理了药橱？或者因为醉酒导致视觉错位所以他伸手的位置根本不是他认为的方位？’

‘梅林啊！’铂金贵族懊恼的抚额，‘等我清醒以后一定要把所有的酒都扔去浇庄园的玫瑰花！……不不不，那样太浪费了，还是全都丢到西弗勒斯这边好了，也许还能充当魔药材料？……’

几丝冷风从窗户的缝隙中溜了进来，卢修斯脚下一个踉跄，绊倒在地，没形象的打了个寒战。‘梅林的胡子！西弗勒斯怎么又没关窗！……不对，马尔福的特质长袍上从来都有保暖避雨挡风的符文，他不应该感觉的到寒冷……等等，他的衣服……’卢修斯机械的低下头看了看自己，然后更加僵硬的转头看着周泉某一大坨——伟大的先祖啊，原谅他用了这个不雅的词汇吧——疑似他的衣物、应该说他曾经的衣物的东西。

——梅林啊你在耍我吗！

难怪他会觉得冷，什么都不穿站在那里怎么可能不冷！该死的他又不是天体营爱好者或者加了三层脂肪的北极熊（魔法界有吗？不管了）！

艰难的熬过大脑空白期之后，卢修斯终于认清了悲惨的事实：他既没有做梦也没有产生幻觉，只是**不小心**变的**小**了一点而已。虽然不知道他的魔杖为什么也会等比例缩小，不过至少这也算个好消息——可以考虑增加奥利凡德魔杖店的资金支持。

试了下简单的荧光闪烁，发现魔杖依旧能够使用的卢修斯立马给自己的衣物施放了一个缩小咒。

……毫无反应。

“Reducio！Reducio！Reducio！……”卢修斯不死心的又念了无数次。

终于，在某一声“Reducio”喊完之后，最小的那件衣服——用不贵族的说法可以称作底裤或是内裤——回应了铂金贵族的期望，“啾”的缩小到了合适的程度。其余的衣服却仍是保持着原先的模样，严格的体现出身为马尔福家族的服饰应具有的优良品质——抵抗力上等。

卢修斯无奈的先把唯一的衣服穿了上去，好歹也比果体好些。他大概能猜到是身体缩小使体内的魔力施放受限——受限制是最好的可能性了，如果是完全的……他宁愿早点去见梅林！

目前的魔力状况似乎已经不允许他再多试几次，卢修斯无奈的看着自身的“惨状”，看来只能等待西弗勒斯帮忙缩小一下衣物了。

浴室的门“呯”的开合，调整好心态的斯内普大步朝客厅走去。“我希望你没有糟蹋我的魔药，卢修斯。”

‘遗憾的是命运总喜欢意料之外。’卢修斯在心底默默垂泪，整个人却以避开魔咒的快动作把自己埋进了那堆衣服里，只冒出头开口：“西弗勒斯。” 斯内普在看到空无一人的客厅时眯起了眼睛，低沉的声音里带着些恼怒的情绪：“我不觉得这游戏很有趣，卢修斯。”

“西弗勒斯！”卢修斯加大了点音量喊道。

斯内普仿佛毫无所觉，脸上带着谨慎的神情，小心的举着魔杖一点点探测着。在经过壁炉的时候他甚至蹲下去看了看飞路粉的残留，确定对方没有经壁炉离开。如果不是卢修斯进来时撑着边沿，在灰尘上留下的手印还在那里，斯内普几乎都要怀疑之前的事情只是自己的幻觉了！

见对方依旧无动于衷，卢修斯这才意识到身体缩小连带的副作用自然也包括嗓音。他忙给自己加了个“声音洪亮”，再次喊着西弗勒斯的名字。这回的声音比之前大了许多，虽然比原来的还是轻些，对斯内普而言确是足够了。他猛地旋过身来，紧盯着发声的方向，恶狠狠的开口：“卢修斯！停止你所谓的贵族游戏！现在、立刻、马上！出现在我面前！”

“咳，西弗勒斯，事实上我一直在你面前……只是出了点小意外……”卢修斯尴尬的回答。

“什么意思？”

“……我假设你注意到了我的衣物？”

“显而易见。”斯内普拐过沙发，挑眉看着仿佛凌空坠落叠成一团的衣服——角度的问题，之前他直奔向壁炉，所以并没有看到它们。“所以你是在告诉我你突然对天体营的活动兴趣大增决定效仿？”

“不，那有违马尔福的形象。”卢修斯想也不想的回拒，却在怎么解释自己现在的状况上犯了难：该怎么说？难道要说自己喝错了魔药所以变小了请帮忙把衣服也变一下不好意思浪费你一瓶药剂我会补偿的？噢，他可不想被斯内普冷嘲上半个小时然后当小白鼠解剖！

噢收起你惊讶的表情，没人规定贵族不可以在脑子里大叫——适当的发泄有利于平静心态！。他当然知道这状况除了西弗勒斯没人可以解决，只是潜意识不愿意让西弗勒斯看到他毫无贵族形象的悲惨状态罢了。

“西弗勒斯，咳，我想我需要请你帮个忙。”

“什么？”斯内普不解。

“给这堆衣服用一下缩小咒。唔……大概到羽毛笔的长度、不，更小一点。”

斯内普嘴角抽了抽。“你在开玩笑？”

“事实上，我也希望它只是个玩笑……”卢修斯的声音显得有些闷闷的。

虽然依旧看不见卢修斯的身影，也不明白出了什么事，斯内普还是黑着脸念了几句“Reducio”，成堆的衣服迅速的开始缩小，与此同时，一个小小的类似玩偶模型的物体从布料当中逐渐显现了出来。

在看到“玩偶”精致得和好友无差的面容以及铂金色的长发之后，西弗勒斯•面瘫功底有待锻炼的•斯内普彻底的化成了石膏像。

在所有的衣服都缩到了恰好的尺寸之后，卢修斯努力用最快的速度把它们全部套在了自己身上，虽然不可避免的在那些繁复的纽扣上浪费了大量时间。穿戴完毕之后，卢修斯最后拍了拍下摆的灰尘，拢了拢发丝，确定形象大致完美，然后才拿着魔杖，干咳了声。

“咳，西弗勒斯……西弗勒斯？”

“恩、恩？”斯内普猛的回过神，单膝跪地紧盯着声音的发源处，不确定的问道：“卢……修斯？”

“的确是我没错。”卢修斯向后退了好几步，直到不需要仰头看着西弗勒斯才停下来，“只是出于某些意外因素——确切的说是一瓶未知的魔药——我的世界被放大了几倍。”

“未、知、的魔药？”斯内普的眉头紧锁起来，怒火在黑眸中酝酿，“所以智慧的贵族先生是在告诉我你喝了一瓶魔药——在完全不知道它的作用效果之前？我是否应该庆幸梅林对你的喜爱还不够强烈到把你带走？又或者你其实是在遗憾自己只是变小而没有少个肺缺个心脏？……”

“西弗勒斯……”

“不、要、对我说话！”斯内普低声的咆哮，两根手指抓过缩小版卢修斯的腰把他提到了书桌上，然后继续喷洒毒液，“我现在终于确信你们这些贵族的眼睛除了向天翻白眼之外没有任何用处。不然你为什么至少施舍一眼给你拿到的东西？”他把半空了的药瓶捡起来，标签一面对着卢修斯，“‘待检测 3号’而不是什么该死的醒酒魔药！well，唯一值得高兴的一点，我不需要花费几个加隆买只老鼠了，毕竟我们——或者说我——已经有了一个完美、绝佳的实验品不是吗？哦它甚至还能说话！”

卢修斯被好友强大的气场震得半天没能插话，直等到对方的训斥告一段落才把自己的声音放得更大了些开口：“冷静点，西弗勒斯，我们都知道愤怒无济于事，”斯内普的右眉向上挑起，想要说话却被卢修斯抢了先，“我很好，除了身形问题，一切都很正常。”

“哼，谁知道呢。”听出话语中省略的意味，斯内普深呼吸一口气，慢慢从盛怒中冷静了下来，声音也变回一贯的平淡——当然，即使知道魔药没有其他副作用，也不意味着他能就此原谅这一荒谬的举动。“我不觉得喝醉了的人有任何可信之处，卢修斯。我需要拿残余的液体进行分析，另外，如有异状记得及时告诉我，那会是个不错的实验数据。”

“我会注意。”卢修斯随意的点了点头。莫名的他对自己目前的状况丝毫不觉得恐慌，反而隐隐有种松了口气的感觉，大概是因为相信西弗勒斯会解决？所以在解决问题的这段时间内，以目前的状况为由留在蜘蛛尾巷，听上去会是个不错的主意。至少这意味着他不需要（哪怕是暂时的）考虑家族荣誉、子嗣传承，以及黑魔王。

* * *

当斯内普把待研究的液体放到实验室回来的时候，就看见了这样一幅诡异而搞笑的场景：

迷你版的铂金贵族身形笔挺的“浮”在空旷的深色桌面上，面容严肃的思考着什么，整个人像一根羽毛一样在桌面上方歪歪扭扭的飘动。

斯内普嘴角抽了抽，拿出魔杖对着窗户念了句“Colloportus（速速禁锢）”，然后满意的看着某人慢慢飘回到桌面上，晃了晃停稳。

“怎么，你终于意识到童年生活缺失的遗憾所以打算趁现在弥补了吗，卢修斯？”斯内普扯了嘴角，皮笑肉不笑的戏谑道。

经历了几年的相处，卢修斯的脸皮已经磨练到足够抵抗基本的毒液侵袭了。面对西弗勒斯的讽刺，他也只是整整衣襟，面不改色的说道：“适当的放空自己有利于思维的展开，智慧的罗伊纳•拉文克劳女士也会认同这一点的。”

“也许梅林会同意的。”斯内普嗤笑。

“好吧，我承认我是在确认外力因素对我的影响，”卢修斯无奈的摊手，在桌子边沿坐了下来——当然是相对优雅的姿态而不是格兰芬多的粗鲁式坐姿，“事实证明现在的我脆弱的不堪一击——我简直不能相信有一天我会把这个词放在自己身上——但的确是，哪怕一阵微风都可能把我吹到几英里以外去。”

斯内普看着卢修斯少有的落寞情绪，一时不知该如何开口。他从来都不习惯安慰，而曾经唯一可能需要他安慰的人也早已不需要了。薄唇几番开合，终还是没有把那句“我很抱歉”说出口。 “斯莱特林为自己负责，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普惊讶的看着卢修斯带着假笑的表情——说实话要看到这比例的卢修斯脸上的表情真不是件简单的事——听出对方暗示的“无须自责”，斯内普带着几分尴尬的转开头去。“很明显，不是吗？喝醉了拿错魔药的那个人可不是我。”

卢修斯突然有种学波特“失意体前屈”的冲动。

* * *

“解药不可能在短时间内完成，”斯内普皱着眉，“所以你打算怎么瞒过去？”

“关于这一点，我想我们需要纳西莎的配合——我记得麻瓜的婚礼有一项是蜜月旅行。”

“看起来你跟你的……妻子已经达成了共识，”斯内普干巴巴的说，“一桩，啊，完美的婚姻。”

“对两个同样厌恶婚姻关系的人来说，这场联姻的确有其益处，”卢修斯轻描淡写的把这个话题揭了过去，“明天早上我们可以跟纳西莎说明——鉴于今晚我已经被‘拒绝’访问。至于现在，我想我们该回到最初的目的了，西弗勒斯。”

“恩？”斯内普挑眉。

“良好的睡眠。这正是我来找你的原因不是吗？虽然出了点偏差但结果可不能改变。”

斯内普把卢修斯提在手里，眯缝起眼审视，拖长了腔调说道：“值得高兴的是我不需要为拥挤的空间忧虑了，卢修斯。一个宠物篮子足够满足你的需求了。”

“嘿！你不能这样对待你的学长兼好友！”小人挥舞着魔杖喊道，“我要求满足受害者的合法权益，其中必须包括共枕的权利！”

“你确定明天早上我不会在某个地方发现被压扁的铂金色纸片？”

“相信你自己，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯抬了抬下巴，“你的睡相没那么糟糕。”

斯内普脸色一黑，几步跨进卧室把手上的小人扔上了墨绿色的枕头，“该死的没人在问你这个！”

“梅林啊，还好以前送了全套床具……”卢修斯喃喃自语，然后突然想起了什么，忙起身叫住斯内普：“西弗勒斯！我需要小型的浴池，唔，以及合适干净的睡衣。”

斯内普的脸更黑了。

无论如何，斯内普还是沉着脸用变形术把皂盒改成了浴缸，然后拿出卢修斯今年送的因为太华丽而被自己摒弃的睡衣缩小了放在一边，最后提着迷你贵族丢了进去。

‘也许明天该去麻瓜商场购物一趟。’斯内普揉着眉心想。变形术毕竟不是长久之计，更何况他这门学科的成绩一直不算高。‘但是麻瓜的商场会有那么小的东西吗？以前莉莉买的娃娃似乎都要比他大些……’

‘实在不行就交给纳西莎订做吧。’斯内普最终决定还是先见过纳西莎再说——虽然他莫名的为这个想法感到心烦。

“时间不早了，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯拍拍身下的枕头，“我认为我们应该休息了，完美的马尔福不会允许黑眼圈的存在的。”

“晚安，卢修斯。”斯内普熄了灯，脑中走马观灯的掠过无数画面，反而竟很快就这么睡着了。

卢修斯在心里叹了口气——突然变成现在的状况，说不着急是不可能的，不过……明天再说吧。他拉了拉身上小小的被子，换了个舒适的姿势，慢慢的合上眼睡去。脑海中闪过最后一个念头： 西弗勒斯今天果然洗头了……


	3. Chapter Three

蜘蛛尾巷最深处的小屋里，卢修斯和斯内普坐在餐桌的两端——确切的说，有一个人是站在桌面上——眼神相对，却同是沉默。

许久之后，耐心耗尽的斯内普先一步有了动作：伴随着清脆的一声响指，一个家养小精灵立刻出现在了两人的面前。卢修斯心情极好的勾了勾唇角，虽然家养小精灵的外貌大同小异，枕套上隐晦的标记却不会错认——因为看不过西弗勒斯糟蹋身体的作息而把家养小精灵送过来的决定果然是明智的——本质上依然隶属于马尔福家族的家养小精灵，将会听从他的所有命令。

“一份早餐，莱利。”斯内普淡淡的吩咐了句。小精灵安静了点了点头，“嘭”的消失不见，几秒钟后便端着餐盘冒了出来。

‘一份？这么快就分食一餐是不是进展的快了点？’卢修斯看着西弗勒斯在面包上涂酱的动作，灰蓝色的眼睛里带着了然于胸的自信。耐心的等着西弗勒斯流利的涂完了酱，紧接着苍白的手缓慢的把面包递到了嘴里——‘额？不是给他的？’卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，突然觉得假笑有些碎裂的预感。

“然后？”他抬头看着斯内普。

黑色的眼睛漫不经心的扫来，“然后？我不觉得我遗落了什么。”

卢修斯不觉握紧了手中（迷你版的）魔杖，头一次觉得惯用的咏叹调竟能引起如此强烈的、用拳头和对方的面颊问候的冲动。‘啧，冷静点卢修斯，这可不是两遍家规就能解决的问题。’组织了下语句，卢修斯开口：

“用空气来招待一个绅士似乎不该是应有的待客之道。我假设你不是忘了我的存在，西弗勒斯？”

“恩，早餐？”斯内普终于施舍了个眼神给卢修斯，“那么告诉我，卢修斯，我要准备多小的面包才能保证你那副小身板不至于被撑死？”

卢修斯眼角一跳，“莱利！我的早餐。”

家养小精灵听话的离开，一冒出就拼命的拿脑袋撞墙，不停的抽泣：“莱利是坏精灵！莱利找不到小主人的餐具！莱利准备不了小主人的早餐！太没用了没用了！……”

“……”

“嗤。”斯内普向后靠在了椅背上，嚼着面包，似笑非笑的看着卢修斯。

卢修斯被这眼神一激，手一扬魔杖指着斯内普手上的半块面包，“四分五裂！”。受限的魔力恰只让面包分成了几小块。又是一个飞来咒，小块的面包边如期飘入了卢修斯的手心。

“哼，看上去马尔福先生对现在的身体适应良好啊。”斯内普挑挑眉，倒也没太大的怒气——斯莱特林的小玩笑，顺便判断药剂对性格的影响罢了。

当然，不可否认的是，这的确娱乐到了他。

毕竟现在站在他面前、被缩小了无数倍的那个人不是冲动的格兰芬多、研究狂的拉文克劳抑或迟钝的赫奇帕奇，而是卢修斯。那个傲慢不可一世的卢修斯•马尔福，斯莱特林最尊贵席位的拥有者（Lord除外），现在却不得不仰视着和他对话，体内的魔力充其量只够切碎一片面包！哈，这可比跳塔朗泰拉舞的四人组有趣多了！

卢修斯愤愤的转过身去背对着西弗勒斯。

——梅林的胡子！他怎么会做出这样不贵族的举动？难道魔药顺道也把他的成熟度给压缩了吗？

不用转头卢修斯都可以想象出西弗勒斯此刻脸上的表情，七分嘲笑八分鄙薄加上九分的戏谑，显而易见。尖锐的外壳以及随时准备反击的利刃算是他迷上他的原因之一，但现在他开始明白这毒液只有喷洒在死对头--比如格兰芬多——身上才更显得美丽万分。

“也许魔药的副作用还包括性格的低龄化，卢修斯。”斯内普不无恶意的开腔，“看看你现在的姿势，也许过几年我就能收到你的Hogwarts入学通知书了？”

“这是污蔑，西弗勒斯！”卢修斯转过身来，扬着下巴，语气一如既往的骄傲，“即使在幼儿时期，一个马尔福身上也不可能出现不贵族的事情。”

“不包括例外情况，我想。Anyway，”斯内普敲了敲桌子，一张羊皮卷和一只羽毛笔“呯”的冒了出来，“告诉我你的食量大小，卢修斯。”

“令人厌恶的实验项目，”卢修斯低声抱怨了句，不怎么情愿的给出了回答，“正如我的身体所显示的，绝对合乎比例。”

沾了墨的羽毛笔自动在羊皮卷上滑动起来。

“我不可能很快研究出解药，我想你知道。”斯内普慢慢说道，“如果，我是说万一，你觉得……情绪……”

“我们是斯莱特林。”卢修斯沉默的回道。安静了几秒，他重新开始了话题。

“差不多了，西弗勒斯，我们得在纳西莎出门前赶回去。我想她应该快发现我不在这一事实了。”

“布莱克女士想必不会到处大喊大叫，虽然我不保证她是否有隐形基因。”斯内普拿长袍的动作顿了顿，“或许我该称呼她为……马尔福少夫人？”

——见鬼！这种怨妇的语气到底是怎么回事？

“不。”卢修斯下意识的驳回了这一称号，然后才想起来这有些失礼，尴尬的补充，“纳西莎。延续我们在Hogwarts时的称呼就好。什么都不用改变。”

“没什么会一成不变，卢修斯。”斯内普低头系上繁多的衣扣。

——我决心改变我们的关系，哪怕机会只有万分之一。

扣上最后一颗袖扣，确认魔杖处在最熟悉的位置。

——也许你曾有过最后逃离的机会，在你放弃她之前。而现在……

斯内普最后提过卢修斯牌小人偶放在胸前的口袋里。

——唯一的结果，你会属于我。

“等等，西弗勒斯！”在斯内普正打算抓一把飞路粉的时候，卢修斯连忙叫住了他。

“恩？”

“我假设你不打算就这么直接过去？”

“我不认为这有什么问题，”斯内普皱眉，“同在Lord手下共事的友人的婚礼的第二天，仅以访客的身份会见，这有问题？”

“当然，”卢修斯正色，“这太不符合礼仪了。”

“……”

“咳，我是说……飞路网的另一端所相连的，并不是一个适合随意出入的地方。更何况，我该如何解释客人来访我却闭门不见的举动？”

斯内普思考了下，确实如此，且不说他无故出现在马尔福庄园大厅引起的反响，卢修斯迟迟不出现就足够可疑了。“所以你的建议是……”脑中想到最可能的方案，斯内普顿时黑了脸色。

果真不出斯内普所料的，卢修斯极为肯定的吐出了几个单词：“复方汤剂。”

“以你的身份？”

“恩。”小小的铂金贵族紧绷着脸，“只有这样才不会引起别人怀疑。我不能冒险让其他人知道我的现状。”只有几寸大小的马尔福少主——他完全可以想象娱乐版的头条会变成什么样子。而他决不能让家族荣誉因此受损。

“我的确有多余的复方汤剂——除了时间之外它的熬制并不困难，但是有个问题，卢修斯，”斯内普低头眯起眼，“我们该选择什么来完成药剂？”

“显然，我们只需要在其中加入我的头发就……”话到一半，卢修斯突然想到某个恐怖的后果，不由得消了声。

“我想你同样想到了关键，卢修斯。”斯内普唇角扭曲了弧度，“联系到你现在的身材……你怎么保证我喝下去的后果不会是出现两个铂金色迷你人偶？”

卢修斯张了张口，愣是没能反驳什么。

“你最好开始祈祷昨天有在沙发上掉下几根头发。”斯内普板着脸在室内搜索起来。

“……马尔福高贵的铂金发怎么可能会有脱落这种不华丽的事情？”

“哦？那么我想你该辞退那个恭维连篇的家伙了。”斯内普拿着手中的丝发嘲讽，“发胶的过度使用容易造成中年脱发，我很奇怪竟然没有人提醒过你这个。”

“……”

无论如何，复方汤剂的事情算是解决了。复方汤剂一般的作用时间为一个小时左右，考虑到今天的大致任务，斯内普又在橱柜里拿了几瓶带在身上，匆匆喝下一瓶之后就走进了壁炉。

***

一阵旋转之后，斯内普成功到达了目的地。踏出壁炉的那一刻，他才意识到这地点跟他预料的有多大的偏差。

“卢修斯！”

“恩哼？”

“见鬼的它为什么会直连着你的卧！室！”斯内普控制不住的低声怒吼道。

他以为不过是大厅、偏厅一类的地点，却不想连通的竟然是卧室！

“你不认为这是最方便的位置吗，西弗勒斯？”卢修斯不在意的说道，“在各个方面来说。”

斯内普压低了声线，嘶嘶的吼着：“我不觉得‘突然出现在马尔福少主卧室的黑衣青年’这一新闻有什么方便之处、完全不！”

“咳，先不说那个。我想你该换身衣服，西弗勒斯。”

“该死的麻烦。”

鉴于卢修斯所谓的“每一点都必须做到完美”，斯内普不得不黑着脸按照卢修斯指示的方位挑出衣物，给全身都换了个套。这才走出了卧室。

“卢修斯？”刚踏出房门，一声轻柔的叫唤就将斯内普成功的钉在了原地。‘见鬼的运气！’斯内普转过身快速的点了点头，“纳西莎。”

【你应该说“早安”，西弗勒斯。】被施了隐身咒坐在斯内普肩上的卢修斯附在斯内普的耳朵——为了稳住身形他‘不得不’拽住了对方的耳垂——上建议，斯内普在心底翻了个白眼，没有理会。

“看上去你昨晚享受到了不错的睡眠，卢修斯。”纳西莎戏谑的眨了眨眼睛，“以至于做出错过早餐这样失礼的行为。”

【西弗勒斯等一……】

“邓布利多恐怕不是一个合适的学习扮可爱的模板，纳西莎。”

【噢不……梅林啊……】卢修斯无力的抚额。很好，至少他不用纠结如何跟纳西莎描述的问题了。

纳西莎的表情呆滞了几秒。

“既然你已经猜到了原因，为什么还杵在这里扮演石膏像。”西弗勒斯•大概从没打算过扮演的•斯内普双手环胸，不耐烦的朝书房比了比。

纳西莎了然的微笑，边往书房走去。

“昨晚辛苦斯内普学弟了，卢修斯还在休息？”

“……”莫名的觉得纳西莎话中有话的斯内普想了想，决定先保持沉默。解释前因后果从来不是他擅长的。

纳西莎把对方的沉默理解为了默认，眼睛一转，用扇面遮住嘴唇，轻笑：‘卢修斯的效率还挺高的……只是没想到他竟然愿意屈居下位么？……’心下便将斯内普的重要性提高了几个等次。考虑到先前跟卢修斯的约定，纳西莎决定为了自己的幸福着想，委婉的表达出自己的态度。

“西弗勒……”

“请注意你的用词，纳西莎。”斯内普用眼神示意周围的隐藏的耳朵。

‘糟糕！果然吃醋了。我就知道这场婚礼没有利益可言。’纳西莎暗暗抱怨，更为小心的斟酌了下措辞，“昨天的婚礼我很抱歉。”

“……家族的利益高于一切。”斯内普总算听进了卢修斯的一句话，干巴巴的复述着。

‘听语气，原来已经认同为家人了么？这么说卢修斯的效率比我想的高多了。’纳西莎无奈的苦笑：“我们都没有选择，但请相信我不会造成妨碍。”

斯内普像是被话中的内容诧异到，转身深深的看了纳西莎一眼，似乎在判断话语的真实性。纳西莎坦然的微笑回视。

半晌，斯内普继续朝目的地走去，淡淡的回答道：“我假设你还是一个斯莱特林，纳西莎。”

“啊，当然。”纳西莎呼了口气，轻松的微笑。‘斯莱特林从不轻易违背誓言。’

肩膀上，缩小了的卢修斯微眯起眼睛。他可以确定这两个人定下了某个约定，虽然不清楚内容，但感觉告诉他这不是件坏事。

斯内普仔细在每个角落布下了警戒咒等一系列咒语，又在卢修斯的提醒下特别关照了几个相框，这才稍微放了下心。

“我们还是尽快进入谈话的主题吧，纳西莎。”

“好。”纳西莎有些好奇的坐到了沙发上。

“事实上，我需要跟你讨论的事情，关乎卢修斯。”

‘卢修斯？’纳西莎更奇怪了，“关于这一点，我以为我们刚刚已经达成了共识。”

“……不，”斯内普皱眉，“首先我承认昨晚卢修斯的确在蜘蛛尾巷——鉴于某位夫人在新婚之夜将丈夫驱赶出境——但这并不是我代他出现的原因。”

“哦？”

“事实上……”斯内普犹豫了下，伸手把卢修斯从肩上拿下来放在了桌上，然后抽出魔杖解除了咒语。

“……”

“……”

“……”←一时无语的三人。

纳西莎死死的跟桌面上一脸郁卒的铂金贵族相视，扇子微遮的眼角可疑的抽搐着。

“……想笑就想吧，纳西莎。”卢修斯阴郁着脸说道。

话音刚落，一阵狂烈的笑声瞬间充斥着整个房间。纳西莎毫无公主形象的笑倒在了沙发上，一根青葱玉指点着卢修斯的方向颤个不停。

卢修斯的脸色更加难看了。（斯内普默默的转开了脸。）

“所以……噗哈哈哈……你是去、那边……特地换了个、噗、身体来、追……噗嗤……”纳西莎笑的快缓不过气了。

“……那只是个意外。”卢修斯咬牙。尽可能用最简洁的语言描述了一遍昨晚发生的事情，期间纳西莎笑的完全说不出话来，只那手悬在空中晃啊晃的。

好不容易终于笑够了之后，纳西莎总结道：“所以，你们希望我帮忙掩饰……也许还有购物？”

“……啊。”这回应的是斯内普。

“咳，我不反对这个建议——正好我有好些个打算游玩的国家，”纳西莎整了整礼服，右眼一眨，“但是我可不负责开销哦~”

“当然。”

“我会带上我身体略有不适•不愿会客的丈夫的。”纳西莎微笑。

‘那个摘下玫瑰的勇士？’卢修斯挑眉。

‘如何？’

‘……成交。’

“那么……我们出去逛街吧，亲爱的卢修斯~”纳西莎笑着挽上了斯内普的手臂。


	4. Chapter 4

对角巷一如既往的热闹。而当纳西莎挽着僵硬的“卢修斯”出现在对角巷时，自然不可避免的引来了众多的关注。

魔法界的新鲜事本就不多，像马尔福跟布莱克家族的联姻这等新闻经过《预言家日报》的渲染更是早已人尽皆知。新婚的第二天夫妻两人便携手到对角巷，这对于不习惯亲自购物的贵族们而言本就是够稀奇的了，再加上平日高傲的“公主”此时却挽着丈夫的手臂，笑的甜美，而俊美的马尔福少主虽依旧冷着脸听着对方的话语，眼底却透着几分温和。亲昵而美好的氛围怎能不让围观的女性心生羡慕。当然，对更多的商家来说，马尔福和布莱克的同行必然意味着大量的购物及加隆收益，这才是他们关心的重点。

【我不认为这次的出门有什么必要，纳西莎。】坐在斯内普肩膀上的卢修斯压抑着怒气说道。

“啊哈？你说什么，卢修斯？”纳西莎用小扇遮了唇，借着挽臂的姿势故意将头靠向斯内普的肩——在外人看来只觉得是少妇的娇嗔般的动作——轻轻的说道。

卢修斯盯着纳西莎的姿势，眼睛几乎都要喷出火来。【纳、西、莎！】

“恩哼？你在对我说话吗，亲爱的~？”纳西莎心里偷笑着，视线顺势转向了斯内普的侧脸，一脸无辜的问道。

“注意你的仪态，纳西莎，”斯内普用眼角淡淡的瞥了巧笑倩兮的纳西莎一眼，“我是说过我不会参与你那无聊的游戏，但这不意味着我会无条件配合。”

闻言，纳西莎“哀怨”的看了眼斯内普，动作却收敛了许多。“真是无趣的学弟呢。品味也真够独特的。”

‘什么？’斯内普有些不解：“我想那跟你无关，纳西莎。”

【你过界了，纳西莎。】卢修斯平静的开口。

纳西莎奇怪的朝卢修斯眨了眨眼：‘你还没讲明？’

卢修斯用魔杖简单的比划了一下：‘意外。’

‘啊，糟了！’纳西莎在心里轻呼——她这才回想起来，根据卢修斯之前的描述，昨晚在他有所动作之前就被缩小了，也就是说，她之前的判断全部出了错，这两人根本还没讲开！那她早上对西弗勒斯说的话岂不是……问题是西弗勒斯并没有反对啊……

脑海里将早上的对话彻底回想了一遍，终于想通了的纳西莎在心里无形象的抚额捶墙叹息--搞了半天，这两个分明就是自己知道却以为彼此不知道的傻瓜吧！梅林在上，这真的是我们院最斯莱特林的那两个人吗！

虽然这一结论的得出归因于大部分的女性直觉而显得不那么可靠，但是“激愤”中的纳西莎对自己的猜测坚信不疑，因此华丽丽的无视了这一点，头疼的在脑中修改对策去了。

走到半路，斯内普突然停了下来。“纳西莎。”

“恩、恩？”纳西莎回过神，有些尴尬的问道，“出了什么事，卢修斯？”注意到周围的人数，她明智的隐去了本来的称呼。

“……地址。”

纳西莎眨了眨眼，忙低了头掩饰嘴角的笑意——她都忘了这位学弟不曾仔细在对角巷逛过，更别说是贵族常去的店铺地址了。“这边，跟我来就好。”她附在斯内普的耳侧轻声说道，挽着的手不着痕迹的变换着力度告知对方要去的方位，表面上却显出一副被带路的模样。

斯内普倒是不太介意纳西莎的靠近，对他而言这一切只是为了不穿帮而已。毕竟在Hogwarts的时候三人的关系就还不错，原本以为是情敌的误会也已经被解释，既然她不打算跟卢修斯跟进一步，那他就没什么好介怀的。

不过呆在斯内普肩上被隐身的人可不那么想。自己看中的猎物被别人抢先的感觉的确有够糟糕——即使他知道这个“别人”对他的目标并不感兴趣也不打算夺走，依旧不能缓和愈发阴郁的心情。

“早上好，尊贵的小马尔福先生、马尔福少夫人。”刚走进“脱凡成衣店”的店门，店主恭维的声音即刻响起，打断了卢修斯散乱的思绪。“我能为您们做些什么吗？”

纳西莎带着傲慢的表情大致瞥了眼店面，视线转回自家丈夫身上时立刻变得柔和起来。‘这不是我该先开口的场合。’她用眼神示意西弗勒斯出声，同时卢修斯贴近西弗勒斯的耳廓开始叙述。

“也许。”“卢修斯”淡淡的回答，似是对店内所有的展品都不屑去看，直接走到柜台前，扬了扬下巴说道，“我希望你不会令我们失望，莫纳夫人。若非必要，我们也不希望到对角巷的另一家去——你知道，那边实在有太多的、麻瓜了。”

听出卢修斯话语中的暗示，莫纳——成衣店的店主——脸色立刻紧张了些，‘我可不能平白照顾摩金的生意！’这么想着，莫纳决定无论多挑剔的条件也要满足面前两位的需求。

“我相信您的选择自然是不会有错的。”莫纳笑道，“那么，请问需要什么样的衣物呢？”魔杖一点，数件华美的套装整齐的飘了出来。“这些都是今年流行的款式，不知道……”

“哼，你以为我们是好打发的低等家族吗？”斯内普重复着卢修斯恼怒的话语，眼底不由得显出几分笑意，面上却适时的沉了脸色；纳西莎也配合的冷哼了一声，松开“卢修斯”的手，踩着高跟走了几步，以不逊色的气势呵斥：

“所以你对马尔福先生（此处指Abraxas）也是这样随意敷衍的吗？记得你的身份，莫纳！”

女店主的眼里闪过一丝愤怒，但更多的却是赞许。对这对夫妇的水准有了判断之后，莫纳的表情越发的谦顺起来。“我的失误，小马尔福先生。这些通用的款式自然是配不上两位的，原谅我一时的无礼试探。关于两位今日的订制要求，还请入店细谈。”

斯内普依旧冷着脸——相比于随时随地招蜂引蝶的假笑，他更愿意选择面无表情，漫不经心的点了点头。得到肯定的答复之后，莫纳夫人先一步走进内室准备物品。纳西莎趁机跟两人商议之后的行动。

大致讨论完后，斯内普想起之前的对话，不由得皱起眉头：“所以，这又是一场试探？”

“啊，是这样没错，”纳西莎摆了摆手，兴致缺缺的回答道，“莫纳夫人毕业于斯莱特林，跟几位大家族的家长都算交好。而后一辈的子孙则需要得到她的认可，在这店里才有更多的权利。”

【比如，适时的沉默与无知。】卢修斯淡淡的补充。

“啧，麻烦的贵族。”

“也许你不得不习惯这个，”纳西莎暗示性的说道，“鉴于你和卢修斯目前甚至未来的关系。”

斯内普挑挑眉，不予置否。‘我会让他习惯大众的生活方式的。至于马尔福家的金库，还是和贵族联姻一起消失的好。’

卢修斯同样陷入了思索，他当然知道对西弗勒斯而言充斥着规则礼仪的贵族生活的厌恶度堪比波特一家（well，除了那个该死的伊万斯！），但是他不可避免的将会把他牵扯进来，只要他还渴望他——而这一点短期内绝没有消除的可能。

【抱歉，西弗勒斯……我无从选择。】

“哼，别软弱的像个赫奇帕奇，卢修斯。”斯内普不自在的转开了头，硬邦邦的说道，“我可没打算喝上几个月的复方汤剂。”

卢修斯起身向斯内普又靠近了些坐下，心情却是比之前好了一些。‘西弗勒斯的安慰果然与众不同，’他想，‘也许一直就这样也挺好？……哦，得了吧，’自嘲性的摇了摇头，‘你可是一个马尔福。’

纳西莎早在两人沉默之迹就悄声走开，装模作样的在最远的架子上评价起服饰来。直到莫纳夫人准备好物品出来邀请时，她才踩着优雅的小步走到斯内普身后，一同跟着莫纳走进屋去。

“那么，请问是哪位需要订制衣物呢？”

“在此之前，我想我们需要一个牢不可破誓言，莫纳夫人。”斯内普微眯起眼。

“哦？”莫纳讶异的转回头看着“卢修斯”，在第一次见面就向她要求保密的人可不算多。“我想我需要知道理由，小马尔福先生。”

“你会知道的，在定下誓言之后。”斯内普回道。

“……这不是一个简单的决定。”

“遗憾的是你只能选择同意。”

莫纳仔细的审视着男子的神色，突的笑出了声。“有趣的孩子。你可比Abrac有趣多了，小马尔福先生……好吧，我同意立下牢不可破誓言。少夫人作为见证人？”

“显而易见，不是么？”纳西莎傲慢的说。边把魔杖拿了出来。

立誓及之后的购衣过程暂且略去不提，毕竟让一个马尔福在同一个早晨重复阐述难堪的经历实在不是件令人欣喜的事情。只不过莫纳夫人因着极高的职业素养并没有把情绪外露于脸上，至始至终板着的面孔多少让卢修斯去了些尴尬。

“我想你没有忘了远程购物的存在，纳西莎。”出了“脱凡成衣店”的大门，卢修斯再无顾忌的朝恶趣味的好友送去一个眼刀，“给我一个亲自来的理由。”

“恩……”纳西莎眼神一转，无辜的说道，“毕竟我们无法确定衣服的数据，不是吗？”

“哦？我怎么记得某人曾经高兴的表示服饰期刊内自带的卷尺不错？”

“……是么？真糟糕，我似乎有些忘记了呢。”

“我假设你们还知道第三人的存在，两位Hogwarts的一年级生。另外，如果你们还稍微记得出行的目的，告诉我下面的地址，纳西莎。我的魔药可没耐心等到天黑。”

“抱歉。”“抱歉。”两人没什么诚意的回道，却还是安静了下来。

按照纳西莎所想的设定，之后的目标应是合适的小屋甚至家具——然而两个男人均对此嗤之以鼻。“我以为你早该过了玩扮家家游戏的年纪，纳西莎。”斯内普黑着脸嘲讽，试图改变她要在自己家里安个小女生玩的幼稚玩具的念头。卢修斯更不可能同意：身体的缩小并不在他控制之内，但别指望他能接受作为迷你人偶的人生，更重要的是，他怎么可能给自己找一个原因搬离西弗勒斯的枕边！

见两人坚决的态度，再看了看自己挑中的冷色调的小屋，纳西莎不由得在心里叹了口气，默默划去拍下【看见玩偶屋里的铂金小王子】留念的想法——咳，她的确被严格要求着长大，但这并不代表她不曾有过‘喜欢可爱物件’的心情。

当然，在变了脸依旧严肃面瘫的学弟的“死亡射线”的威胁下，纳西莎终只是简单的买了些缩小版的必需品，赶在午餐开始之前草草结束了购物之旅。

下午的时候，纳西莎便告知预言家日报的编辑“马尔福少主携其夫人蜜月旅游”的消息，然后迅速离开了英国的地界。

_请相信我没有忘记我们的交易，卢修斯。当然我想具体追人的步骤你不会希望我的帮忙，至于最后的关键步骤我会用隐形字体写好寄出。另外，我留下了‘某些’店铺的地址，我想你会需要它的。_  
_ 另：由衷的希望你不打算用在自己身上。_  
（以上摘自纳西莎留给卢修斯的便条。）

* * *

对角巷。

Abraxas•Malfoy跟在黑发男子的身后慢步走着，手中的蛇头杖被施了忽略咒，过于显眼的铂金发色也被黑色替代——为了前面那人所谓“安静的出游”的建议，或者命令。事实上他并不习惯这样的掩饰，铂金色的长发和反射着银光的蛇头杖几乎是每一代马尔福家主的标识，如非特殊情况他绝不会选择将其隐藏——在厚重的家规里，这几乎等于对家族荣誉的不认同——只是无论如何他都不能忽视前面那人的言语，哪怕它可能只是随口的笑谈。

Lord Voldemort。

从Hogwarts新生入学的那一年起，他看着他从那个安静的混血少年一步步走上斯莱特林首席之位，看着他满眼的欣喜逐渐转为不见底的深渊，秉承着贵族一贯的本性，他只是静静的旁观，看着那人一点点走近斯莱特林的王座，而后，他俯身行礼，压下了身后大半贵族的反驳。他曾经以为自己足够了解这个比他小个几月的男人，却发觉自己了解的不过是当年的Tom Riddle。

“告诉我你在想什么，Abrac。”前面的人突然停了脚步，语气平淡的听不出情绪。

Abraxas猛的从回忆中惊醒，诚惶诚恐的回复：“是我的错，Lord。”

“我不需要无关的答案，Abrac。我以为你足够了解我。”黑色的眼睛淡漠的看着他。

‘可笑的是我竟曾经也这么觉得。’Abraxas轻扯嘴角，敛了神色，“Lord的想法不该是属下可以揣测的。”

“收起那些贵族的鬼话，Abrac，”Voldemort沉了脸，语气里带了丝警告，“我以为我们之间不需要虚伪的客套。”

“……不敢。”

Voldemort紧盯着面前卸去傲慢的马尔福，惊讶于自己并不为对方难得的谦卑感到欣喜。漆黑的眸底隐隐有怒火翻滚，但很快就被他压了下去。

“走吧。”他率先迈开步伐。听着后面那人淡淡的应声然后跟上，莫名的烦躁。

走过一个拐角，Abraxas眼角不经意间瞥过某个熟悉的颜色，脚步顿时一停。几经犹豫，他还是开口询问：“Lord？”

“嗯？”Voldemort微上扬了语调，显然心情因为这声称呼而好了些。

“请允许我暂时的离开，”看着男人瞬间阴沉下去的表情，Abraxas补充道，“不会太久。只是恰好遇见了友人。”

“友人。我假设我有这个荣幸陪同？”Voldemort阴冷的说道，语气里显然满是“没有不同意这个词语”的意味。

“当然，”Abraxas略低了头，“我的荣幸。”

Abraxas也没太注意对方的神情，脚步匆忙的朝之前看到的地址走去。

“脱凡成衣店”的店名在头顶炫着光亮。Abraxas有些吃惊的挑了眉，挥手消去忽略咒的痕迹便走了进去。  
  
“Abraxas？”刚送走小马尔福夫妇的莫纳惊讶的看着走进来的马尔福家主，从柜台后走出给了对方一个拥抱，“我竟不知道你也有亲自来买衣服的一天，哈~”

“或许得让你失望了，莫纳，我想你不会看到我亲自来买衣服的那天的。”Abraxas轻笑着回道。


	5. Chapter Five

“我就知道，‘高贵的马尔福不需要插手佣人的工作’是吧？”莫纳学着好友一贯的腔调戏谑，“要是哪天你为了谁来我这儿订做衣服，我一定会大吃一惊的，哦，我敢说那姑娘一定得到了梅林的眷顾~”

“啧，我就说你不该要一个格兰芬多的老公，莫纳，看看你都说了什么话。”

“试着收起偏见吧，Abraxas，我记得你妻子的娘家还有一个格兰……噢！抱歉……”猛然想起那件事对Abraxas和他的妻子而言都不算件无关紧要的事情，莫纳呐呐的收了嘴，不停的在心里责备自己的失礼。虽然Abraxas和她的关系的确不错，但这依旧不是她可以置喙的话题。

“所以，这就是你无论如何也要见的友人？”嘶嘶的声音来自店门处，“哪怕违背我的命令？”

Abraxas动作一僵，本就苍白的脸颊血色尽失。他竟然忘了还有另一个人的存在！更甚至，他竟然会冲动到把那个人扔在了身后！他不确定对方会怎么看待自己疑似背叛的举动，上一次他为自己赢得了一个钻心剜骨，而这次……他不敢想象。

“什、什么？”莫纳疑惑而紧张的看着好友瞬间惨白的脸色，看向Voldemort的眼神带着毫不掩饰的敌意，“Abraxas，他是……”

‘敢于向我挑衅的人可不多。’Voldemort暗色的眼睛里逐渐染上嗜血的气息。

“没什么，莫纳。”Abraxas给莫纳投去一个‘不用担心’的眼神，干巴巴的说道，“一些误会罢了。他是、唔、我的……”

“朋友。如果你想听到答案的话。”Voldemort走进屋，把玩着他的魔杖，“更确切的说法，我是他的……”所有者。

“Voldy！please.”Abraxas不得不出声打断了最后的话语，为了维持仅剩的尊严。

——恭喜你拥有了格兰芬多的勇气，Abraxas。

——哦没错，你终于想通了要早点去见梅林了。

——也许魔法部该给你颁发梅林勋章，继无视黑魔王存在后打断黑魔王的发言，哦，伟大记录的创造者！

Voldemort眯起眼看着转身面对他的Abraxas，此刻的马尔福家主仿佛认命般直直的看着他，灰蓝的眼底有着几不可见的哀求。他不知道Abraxas为什么打断他的说话，因为不承认他属于自己，还是不想让那个女人听到？——但确定的是无论哪种解释都让他不怎么愉快。

他应该给那女人一个“阿瓦达”，早在他们拥抱之前。

是的，他该那样做，给那个触犯黑魔王威严的女人一个小小的惩戒。Voldemort想着。然而那声“Voldy”却让他收了神，原本翻腾的怒火竟是瞬间平息了下来。

‘为一个称呼而情绪不定，这可不是什么好现象。’Voldemort皱眉。

见Voldemort暂时没有继续发怒的迹象，Abraxas略微松了口气，打算等之后再去请罚——啧，真是不够马尔福的作风，但他顾不得那么多了——现在还是先问清楚比较好。思量过后，Abraxas调整到正常的表情，对莫纳说道：

“如果我没看错的话，莫纳，你刚见过卢修斯。”

“恩？”莫纳为气氛的迅速转变愣神了几秒，索性也忽略室内另一个人的存在，微笑着对答，“小马尔福先生果然很像你啊，Abraxas，当然我得说他比你可爱多了~”

“我说过我不希望再听到这个词，莫纳。”

“哦，好吧，我会记得的。”莫纳故作正式的点了点头，显然是打算将“阳奉阴违”进行到底。

Abraxas不由得再次悔恨当初的交友不慎。

“那么，我是否可以被告知，究竟是什么东西贵重到需要卢修斯亲自来领？”他记得他分明提示过卢修斯，身为贵族之首的马尔福不该随意降低自己的身份。

莫纳忖度了会儿，意有所指的微笑，“Abraxas，小马尔福先生会是个优秀的继承人。我只能告诉你这个。”

Abraxas沉默的抚上银制的蛇头，垂下眼思考片刻。

“我知道了，莫纳。请原谅我之前的失礼。”边转身朝外走去。既然卢修斯已经证明了他的能力，那就没有资格再让他帮忙善后——当然，也没有必要就是了。

“我似乎太过宠爱你了，我亲爱的Abrac，以至于你有些忘乎所以了是吗？”

“Lord、请原……”脸色苍白的Abraxas试图开口解释，然而Voldemort只是低头把玩着他的魔杖，周身阴冷的气场让Abraxas下意识闭上了嘴。

“听起来很有趣：我最赞赏信任的仆人，在我的面前，眼睛里竟还看得见其他的闲杂人等——那女人是有多大的魅力，Abrac？”

“马尔福的情人不可能降格到那个水准，Lord。只是个熟悉的同学罢了。”

‘可悲的家伙，你竟然主动惹火了Lord Voldemort。’Abraxas在心里苦笑，同时对被自己无辜牵连的莫纳表示歉意。也许真是过了太久了，他想，久到他几乎忘了那人曾经有着怎样的独占欲。

——啧，难道这不是你想找的答案吗，Abraxas？别说的好像你真的闲得无聊跟莫纳来个拥抱似地。

另一个声音毫不客气的嘲讽。Abraxas张了张口，竟是无言反驳。

“同学。”Voldemort似是玩味的重复了一遍，转瞬间又变回那副嘲讽的神色，“我倒是差点忘了，Abrac，你我也曾是斯莱特林的同级生——令人怀念的时光，不是吗。”

“Lord自然和他们不同。”疑似恭维的话语不经思考便已说出，Abraxas微垂了眼，压下舌尖因回忆而引起的苦涩。

“我也希望如此。”Voldemort眯了眼睛，嘶嘶的低语。

他猛地上前一步逼近Abraxas——Abraxas下意识的就想退开，‘该死的这墙是怎么冒出来的！’——魔杖抵住颈动脉处苍白的肌肤。

“Abraxas•Malfoy……我假设你还记得你的身份……”

Abraxas被迫微仰了头，这姿势让他觉得屈辱，性命被另一个人掌控的感觉永远不会好过。然而脑海深处的某个声音却悲哀而清醒的告知着他，他享受这个——几乎伸手就可以相拥的距离、近在咫尺的脸庞、缠绵交叠的气息，和那双只倒影着自己的黑色眼睛……

——如果不是那人眼底显然的冰冷，他几乎要以为这是变相的邀请了。

无论换上其他的任何人站在这里，Abraxas都确信自己可以在下一瞬逆转形势，居高临下的宣布对偷袭者的审判，或者顺眼的话，他并不介意将斗争的方式更改为不掺杂利益关系的肉体交流。

他有绝对的信心成为那个掌控者，而不是像一个要被侵犯的女人一样困在墙边！

——好吧，事实上他不反对后者，但这同样没有实现的可能。

“My Lord，我是你最忠诚的仆人，这一点不会改变。”Abraxas轻声说。

*****【我是要转变苦逼气氛的分割线】*****

在纳西莎以“身为一个不幸被爱情抛弃的可怜女子，我迫切需要一位真正的勇士的安慰”为由先行离开后，斯内普和卢修斯商议了下，（单方面）决定顺道去趟翻倒巷，鉴于卢修斯的身份在其中确实能够带来不少便利。在不需要自己付账的前提下，借着研究解药的名义，斯内普心安理得的购置了大量稀缺药材，让店主猫头鹰到蜘蛛尾巷后，就不再理会店主“奇怪马尔福少主的住址怎么更换了”的嘀咕，心情愉悦的回去了。

‘果然魔药才是自己最终的宿敌。’看着一到家就心急如焚的跑到地下室的身影，卢修斯默默的把自己缩进新买的小沙发，反正这个时候没人会去注意角落一个小小的人偶的坐姿是否标准的，他有些悲哀的想。

等他把西弗勒斯攻克之后一定要把这个最具威胁的第三者解决掉！卢修斯在心底对那个抢他人的魔药粉身碎骨，转身又突然想到按照时间的先后似乎他才是那个插足者？脑子里不经浮现一株药草用柔软的枝叶指着自己大骂狐狸精的景象，诡异的画面让铂金贵族顿时黑线。

不不不、不对，卢修斯晃晃头，在西弗勒斯分到斯莱特林的第一天我就先遇见了的，也顺势标记了所有权——虽然只是简单的拍肩，但贵族一向不拘泥于形式。而斯拉格霍恩那老家伙的魔药课是在第一周的周五才出现。恩，也就是说他才是正夫！

想通了前后关系的卢修斯信心大增，风度十足的打算去跟西弗勒斯讨论一下关于“减少和情人见面的次数”的重大问题。但走了几步之后，卢修斯不得不再次诅咒梅林：该死的这让他该怎么下去桌子！

出于维护夫夫婚姻生活的稳定（？），加上被纳西莎故意刺激的结果，卢修斯•一向贵族的•马尔福难得的冲动了——用西弗勒斯的话说，“恭喜你终于继承了布莱克家族的隐形基因，成为奔向格兰芬多的斯莱特林的第二个勇士，啊不，也许是第一人？”

正当斯内普一心扑在实验桌前紧盯着即将变化的魔药时，一只小小的双足飞龙“扑棱扑棱”的拍着翅膀从玻璃的裂口处缓慢的飞了进来，然后以一个完美的360°空翻滑翔着降落在平整的桌面上。（为了不因外界因素干扰实验的结果，地下室反而是整栋房唯一干净的地方。）

“滚开。”斯内普头也没转的说道。

“我想我会同意这个的，如果我还有力气的话。”卢修斯消除了阿尼玛格斯，晃了晃身形才勉强站稳。

“卢修斯？”斯内普终于向这边奉献了个眼神，下一刻脸色就难看了起来，“你确定你的大脑还在控制你的身体吗卢修斯！”

“哦，在此之前是的。”卢修斯挂起不甚在意的表情。

“所以你就这么把脑子丢给梅林了？”

“事实上，我想它更希望你能接收，西弗勒斯。”心态调整过后的铂金贵族彻底进入追妻模式：甜言蜜语永远是绅士的必修课，而多数情况下它都不会失利。

斯内普继续专注的盯着冒泡的坩埚，头也不回的说道：“停止你的碎碎念卢修斯。不管你在强调什么，现在、禁止、打断我的实验！”

——好吧，我得承认，花言巧语并不适合个别人群。

“我需要换个位置，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯说，“有些材料也许我会更清楚一些。”

这倒不是说谎，从小被辅导魔药学的卢修斯对某些因价高而不常用的材料的了解确实要高过斯内普，这一点斯内普不可能反驳。此时的熬制过程即将进入最后一步，斯内普乍一想并不觉得卢修斯的话有什么漏洞，于是点了点头将人偶提过来放到肩上。警告了句“不要乱动”之后便紧闭上了嘴。

卢修斯满意的挨着对方的耳廓坐下，隐隐觉得耳朵的温度有些偏高，只当是加热的蒸汽引起的，也没有多想。

‘月长石粉末、魔药变色、一滴水蛭的汁液，等待……好了！’见坩埚中的颜色终于变成期望中的模样，斯内普略松了口气。接下来就只用装瓶然后拿小白鼠试验了，直起身就想拿另一个架上的瓶子。

‘糟糕！’卢修斯心里大叫不好，感觉身体强烈的震动摇晃，一手下意识就想抓住点什么稳住自己。手指触摸到丝线状的物体，卢修斯好不容易松了口气，却发现丝线在掌间快速的滑过，同一时间，身体开始坠落。直到“扑通”的一声，与底下最近的物体亲密接触。

‘哦，西弗勒斯，你真该先洗头的。’

‘人生的第一次高空坠落竟然不是魁地奇，果然马尔福是被梅林眷顾的与众不同的存在吗。’

味道诡异的液体进入五脏六腑，卢修斯第无数次决心劝告（强迫）西弗勒斯改良魔药的口味。‘如果因为难以忍受治疗魔药的味道而死亡，那绝对是魔法史上最大的悲剧。见鬼的他可没想过因为这个而被记录进魔法史！’

“卢修斯！”斯内普慢了一拍，等反应过来时卢修斯已经彻底被液体淹没。“见鬼！”他低声咒骂了句，迅速抓过大号的空瓶，另一只手正要倾斜了坩埚把液体倒出——仅存无几的理智告诉他直接翻倒坩埚的后果更可能是某铂金人偶没比金色飞贼大的脑袋四分五裂——一只白皙的手从液体中冒出，几个呼吸间便放大了几倍。斯内普几乎是目瞪口呆的看着卢修斯迷你的身形一点点拉扯伸长，然后……

卡住了。

咳，确切的说，卢修斯的身形在伸长到双腿刚好可以通过坩埚口的时候猛的停止了变化，从而导致了膝盖堪堪被坩埚卡住的狼狈状况，就仿佛被人生生拉扯到这个大小然后扔在一边的模样。

“咳咳咳……”卢修斯勉强用手撑着体重，赤裸的背上不时有残余的深色药水顺着肌理滴落，“我想、呼、我总算知道、你头发、油腻的原因了，西弗勒斯。”

“该死的这又是怎么回事！”斯内普对着卢修斯咆哮，“我以为你清楚我所谓‘不要乱动’的定义，然后下一秒你就埋进了那该死的坩埚！”胸膛急剧的起伏，斯内普气得浑身都在颤抖——或者因为害怕？不，他决不承认自己有那么一瞬间脑中闪过的恐怖画面，他拒绝回忆那个。

“冷静些，西弗勒斯，你的药剂不会有错。”几经折腾吗，卢修斯终于离开了坩埚，抬头安抚性的说道。

闻言斯内普的嘴唇又是扭曲了弧度：“啊，当然，不会有错，几近完美……你成功的回到了幼儿的身高，不是吗？我得说这跟我预期的简直一•模•一•样！”

“西弗勒斯……”卢修斯无奈。

“闭嘴！既然尊敬的马尔福‘小’先生已经有了足够行走的能力就请安静、快速的离开我珍贵的实验桌，注意不要打翻任何物品以及！在我没有命令之前，请牢记小白鼠的使命——禁•止•喂•食。”

“我想我有必要阐述已知的药效，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯不紧不慢的说着，原本有些抑郁的心情也因着对方不自觉紧张的表现而转为愉悦。

“副作用之一，唔，我想我大概是脱力状态。”

斯内普面容严肃的在羊皮纸上做下记录，抬眉示意卢修斯继续说下去。

“然后是第二点……”

“恩？”

“我迫切的需要洗一个澡，西弗勒斯~”


	6. Chapter Six

“……”记录的笔蓦地停顿。斯内普抬起头就是一个眼刀，自然是被某人全盘接收。

“我以为穿上衣服之后再进行交谈才是应有的礼仪，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯偏头假笑，“还是其实你更希望保持现状？我可不知道你对我的裸|体这么感兴趣，西弗勒斯~”

斯内普只觉得某条关联理智的神经“啪”的一声在脑海中断裂，怒极反笑：‘哈！既然你决定玩这游戏，我不介意随意奉陪！’

——在这种情况下都有闲情调戏，看起来至少没有生命危险了，啧。

斯内普干脆收了纸笔，双手环胸由上及下审视坐在桌边的卢修斯。“显而易见的事实，”嘲笑性十足的勾了嘴角，“我不恋童，更别说是满身脏污的小屁孩，卢修斯。”满意的看着铂金友人呆滞到失语的表情，斯内普又懒懒的补上了一句：“我想你如果不是以这副身板说这句话或许还有点效果。”

——没有人规定他只能沉默的接受调戏，不是吗？再怎么说，他可还是一个斯莱特林。

斯内普挑挑眉，提起卢修斯的小身板往浴室走去。

‘……’卢修斯被斯内普一连串的讽刺听的一阵呆愣，‘这似乎……跟预想的……有些出入？’

大脑空白的只剩下‘恋童’‘小屁孩’两个词反复打转的卢修斯彻底陷入了纠结的状态，直到斯内普提着脖子把他丢进放满水的浴缸，赤裸的肌肤被大量温水浸没的瞬间他才有些回过神来。

背靠着缸壁坐在水中，卢修斯低头看了看伸出的手，虽然比之前不过羽毛笔高度的身形大了些，但从水量险些没过脖子的情况看，似乎也没好上多少。看上去像是入学前几年时的状态，好在马尔福即使小时候也绝对是身材完美的典范，当然西弗勒斯的魔药也同样精准，没有使自己出现瘦的只剩骨头或者肌肉在一处重复堆积的惨状——联想到高尔和克拉克从幼时就没减下去过的腰围，卢修斯再一次在心里赞美马尔福的基因。

不过显然的是，即使马尔福的基因再怎么完美，缩过水之后的魅力也会大打折扣，更何况，除非是恋童癖谁会把一个小孩的动作当真——即使他已经尽可能摆出‘魅惑’‘性感’的姿势！

——见鬼的也许西弗勒斯有恋童癖还好一点？不不不，这更糟糕……

卢修斯把手肘撑在支起的左腿膝盖处，紧锁着眉继续思考。

对比一下西弗勒斯和自己现在的身高就知道，如果现在要发生什么，很可能他才是被压的那一个——即使考虑到西弗勒斯的个性，他对上下关系也许并不十分介意，但是客观因素导致的上下结果显然属于“不公平竞争”的范畴（甚至这源头的魔药还是来自于西弗勒斯！）。

——果然他还是需要尽快恢复才行。

虽然不是很明白西弗勒斯的打算，但这不妨碍卢修斯得出该有的结论。无论如何，目前他能做的除了守好西弗勒斯之外，还是多研究一下那副诡异的解药吧。

“怎么，你终于发现溺死是最符合马尔福美学的死法了吗，卢修斯？”带着讥嘲的低沉话语响起，卢修斯略偏过头，看着身后抱肘而立的黑色人影，事实上他尝试着对上那人的视线，但身体的状况不得不让他放弃了这一礼仪。

“介意帮个忙吗，西弗勒斯？”卢修斯平静的问道。适时的忽略西弗勒斯的毒液早已是必备的能力了。

小小的五指动了动，卢修斯皱眉看着无力的手臂，如果可能的话，他是绝不希望让西弗勒斯看到自己现在这副状态的。脆弱的样子显露于人前只会徒增伤害，这是他一贯的信念。但从变小之后，他似乎在西弗勒斯面前展现过多次的本性了……这可跟他设想的不太一样：从Hogwarts的相遇开始，他就坚定的认为他该是给予西弗勒斯强有力的保护的那个，而不是——该死的脆弱无能！

回应卢修斯的是熟悉的嘲弄语气以及，落在发上的轻柔动作——一如既往的口是心非，卢修斯微笑着想。

——偶尔的示弱也许并非不可接受？似乎……反而能获得额外的利益也说不定。

* * *

卢修斯本以为这次的变化算是半解除了药性，如果真是如此的话斯内普就可以成功划去“外敷”一词，进一步确定药剂的服用含量。但梅林似乎不满于铂金贵族过于风流的生活而打算狠狠敲击一番，端着咖啡悠哉的看着卢修斯纠结的表情。

意外发生的时间在第二天晚上。

因为卢修斯身形再度发生变化的缘故，之前定制的衣物全部没了用处，斯内普只能带着卢修斯又去了对角巷一趟。这次的任务比之前轻松的多，毕竟现在的卢修斯属于正常孩童的身高范畴。小心起见，斯内斯给卢修斯灌了一瓶（味道未经任何加工的纯天然原味）染发药剂，将显眼的铂金发变成普遍的黑色，想了想，卢修斯自己又变形了一顶帽子稍作掩饰，这才放心的走出门去。

“哟，斯内普先生！”一位穿着恶俗的红色——好吧，洋红色长袍的女巫突然叫住了斯内普。

斯内普回过头看了眼，确认自己对这个打扮诡异的女巫没有半分印象，显然卢修斯的表情也是如此：

*那人的头发被弄成僵硬而显得怪里怪气的大卷儿，和她那张大下巴的脸配在一起，看上去特别别扭。更别说她还戴着一副镶着珠宝的眼镜——庸俗的炫耀，卢修斯点评。抓着鳄鱼皮手袋的手指跟修长差了不止几英里，指甲有两寸来长，涂得红通通的。*

卢修斯只看了一眼就忍不住转回了头去。对马尔福而言，除非必要绝不会让自己的眼睛忍受审美线以下的物种——他可没有什么虐待自己眼球的不良嗜好。

“果然是斯内普先生，我是丽塔•斯基特，哦我想你也许没听说过我，毕竟我在您入学之前就毕业了……哦，小马尔福先生或许还记得一些的，说起来……”

“很抱歉这位老夫人，”糯糯的童声突兀的打断了斯基特的话语，帽子下的脸皱成一团，“我想马尔福先生并没有多余的闲情记得您。”小包子的卢修斯完全没有意识到自己所说的话与体型的不符，现在的他一心只想着在西弗勒斯前解释清楚，马尔福的审美不会低下到这个地步。

这是个严肃的问题，关系着马尔福的尊严，乃至未来夫夫的家庭地位。

而他的发言也终于成功的转移了斯基特的注意力。

她今天出来就是为了寻找素材——再不写点爆炸性的文章她就要面临失业的大问题了！直觉告诉她今天一定会有收获，所以她特地出了趟门。事实证明她的预料果然是正确的，刚来到对角巷，她就看见了她需要的面孔——她记得曾经在报纸魔药相关的版面看到过他，发明了什么魔药还是改良之类的，不过那都不是重点——魔药学的新生力量、最年轻的魔药学大师、斯拉格霍恩教授最优秀的学生……她甚至瞬间就已经构思好了标题！

——你说什么，与事实不符？哦拜托这年头谁会关心事实是什么。人们需要的只是无聊生活的添加剂，谁管他是研究出了“杀死地精药剂”还是“毒死狼人药剂”，只要他能保证她的饭碗就够了。

所以她立刻精神十足的迎了上去：“哟，斯内普先生！”——哦她竟然还记得名字，不错的开始。

那人如预期般的转过身看着她，丽塔整整衣服，自认为完美的走近对方，微笑着打招呼：“果然是斯内普先生，我是丽塔•斯基特……小马尔福先生……”

她对自己的开场白满意极了，清楚的概括两人的关系顺便用小马尔福先生的名头拉拢，简直棒的找不出缺点，她想着。然而下一秒嘴角的微笑就僵在了脸上：一个稚嫩的童声毫不客气的打断了她完美的发言，不仅如此，他竟然还称呼自己为“老•夫•人”！梅林见证，她才刚毕业！——好吧，离毕业过了几年——怎么能说是“老”？！

带着些许的怒火，丽塔倏地低头瞪向了声音的来源处：

一个小孩（男孩，她确认）——这没什么稀奇的；一个看身高大概六七岁的小孩——这也很正常；一个六七岁有着黑色头发的小孩——噢，黑色的头发可不算常见；

丽塔眼角瞄见那男孩右手紧握的另一只手，又看了看两人均为黑色的头发，心中恍然大悟，也顾不上生气了，抬头谄笑着对年长的魔药大师说道：

“啊这是小斯内普先生吧？果然跟您很像啊。原来今天是一家人出来购物吗？不知道斯内普夫人在哪儿呢？”——从来没有过这位结婚的消息，好歹这也算是独家新闻吧！丽塔美滋滋的想着。

被迫成为听众的两人几乎是瞬间黑了脸色。

“我不知道是怎样严重的眼部病情导致您产生了如此可笑的视觉错误，但据我所知你所认识的斯内普先生没有任何与某个异性人性生物共同生活的打算。尤其考虑到我面前堪称糟糕的女性样品。”斯内普没有掩饰自己的怒意，本来计划被打乱就已经足够让人恼火的了，更别说拦住他的人自顾自讲了一堆不明所以的话，“这位我没兴趣知道名字的女士，很抱歉的告知您的身躯挡住了我们的路，我假设在大街上拦下一个陌生男子并不是淑女该有的礼仪。”

“你……我……”丽塔半天没能反应过来。她从毕业就开始为《预言家日报》工作，也自认为见过很多大场面，却从来没有连连被尖锐讽刺的情况——而且那还是她的学弟！她竟然被震得说不出话！

然而惊吓归惊吓，作为一名未来知名的记者，丽塔•斯基特很快就从震惊中回过神并且第一时间抓住了关键：“没有和女性同居的打算？这表示你是未婚先育吗？请问孩子的母亲是被你残忍的抛弃了还是因为其他原因离开了你？请问您告诉孩子这一残酷的真相了吗？……”

斯内普厌烦的皱眉：“够了。我想你搞错了一件事，这位女士——我不认识你，未来也没有认识你的打算，所以，麻烦请用你那可怜微薄的脑容量告诉我，我有什么义务回答你的问题？”

“这是回避，还是默认？我说中了真相所以你在逃避吗？balabala……”丽塔两眼放着兴奋的光芒。

“我建议你放弃多余的好奇心，丽塔•斯基特女士。”脸色愈发铁青的卢修斯轻微的动了动右手，示意斯内普交给自己解决，然后微扬了下巴，傲慢的警告，“如果你明天还希望看到自己的工作的话。”

被卢修斯切中心态的丽塔在转头看见卢修斯的脸时遭到了二次惊吓。脸上急剧闪过惊讶、忧心、惊悚、顿悟、惊喜……种种神色，最终定格在卢修斯和斯内普始终无法理解的激动上。不等两人再说什么，丽塔就带着脸上诡异的笑容迅速离开了。

——似乎有些不太对劲……

卢修斯和斯内普对视一眼，脑中不由得齐齐出现了上述念头。

——算了，应该闹不出什么大问题。

这么想了想，两人就把这件事抛在了脑后。

而在这一大一小两个身影背后的某处，一只小小的甲虫飘忽的飞着，仿佛受了什么刺激般上下翻动，不时还会打个转。

* * *

摆脱丽塔•斯基特之后，斯内普牵着卢修斯用最快的速度到脱凡成衣店取来衣物，然后就直接幻影移形回到了蜘蛛尾巷。不过连卢修斯自身都忘记了，对他目前的体型而言，幻影移形这一赶速度的方式带来的后果可不止他习惯的那点头晕这么简单。

身体被迫旋转的感觉停下的一瞬间，卢修斯几乎就要毫无形象的扑倒在地上——事实上的确也差不多了，说是几乎，不过是因为扑倒的下一秒刚好有另一个身影接住了他而已。

——太不马尔福了。

卢修斯在被斯内普接住的时候愤愤的想着。连一次幻影移形都无法承受的身体，这在马尔福的评判指标里根本和“没有利用价值”没有分别，而没有价值的人……不值得在乎。

‘无论如何，还是糟糕透了……唔，虽然西弗勒斯温柔的样子很难得……当然他的毒舌程度也高的很稀奇……同居了是好事……但是身高差是大问题……’

“我假设一次幻影移形不等价于拿走了你的四肢，卢修斯。”头顶上方是低沉的说话声。

卢修斯勉强撑着站直身体——标准的姿势——眉头同样紧锁着，对自己的情况感到不解：“有些奇怪，西弗勒斯，按理说魔力耗尽的速度不该这么快。”这两天他没有使用过魔法，而除了刚喝下解药的时候之外，他分明一直觉得精神力良好。

斯内普定定的看了他半晌，蓦地挥杖变出羊皮纸记录下来。“很好，看来我们又有了新的研究数据——脱力，暂时记为不定期发作。”

“所以……需要人工搬运服务吗，小马尔福先生？”斯内普收了纸，戏谑性的问道。

卢修斯表情一僵，立马调成“自信高傲”状态，率先抬步朝室内走去——步伐略有摇晃，但不足以影响本质的优雅。

“很显然，没有哪个必要。”

这样的情形直到了入睡休息的时间都没有改善的迹象，其间卢修斯难得——确确实实的难得——体验了一把好友直白而不带讽刺的关切，这让他竟有些‘保持现状其实也不错’的想法，当然，这种不切实际并且违背家族与个人利益的念头在下一秒就被他扔去见了梅林。

——开什么玩笑，他可是要站在西弗勒斯身边向所有（有不轨企图的）人宣告“他属于我”的那个人诶！

* * *

半夜时分。西弗勒斯猛的从睡梦中惊醒，睁开眼的第一时间就下意识偏头确认对方的存在——他不打算重新回忆方才那段记忆，那等同于承认自己的懦弱——但有些动作似乎是灵长类动物的本能。

正如意料的，那个身影正静静的躺在……斯内普不敢置信的张大眼睛，‘不在？’

“卢……修斯？”

没有回应。

斯内普有些慌张的撑起上身，开灯在房间四周看了看，依旧没有找到该有的人影。他下意识把声音放大了一倍。

过了许久——也许只是几秒——他终于听到了动静：窸窸窣窣的挪动声以及轻微的呢喃。声音的发源地在……

斯内普沉默了一会儿，面无表情的掀开被子——果然，铂金友人正静静的以规矩的姿态侧睡着。但与白天不同的是，不是七八岁的小孩，而是……羽毛笔长度的、小小小……卢修斯。

（未来）魔法史上最年轻的魔药大师，只觉得右眼皮剧烈跳动起来。


	7. Chapter Seven

斯内普沉默的看着突然又回到起始大小的卢修斯，自认镇静的大脑竟在此时没了头绪。

‘所以这药水是有时效性的……’斯内普胡乱的思考着，‘还需要进一步分析……所以之前惊醒是因为这家伙要憋死了？——不不，不如说是被被子压死……明天起来也许又要头疼……还好那些东西还没丢掉……订购的衣服差不多也到齐了……很好不用担心未来的开销问题……当然索要的补偿是必不可少的……’

——要知道他可还只个刚毕业不久的贫穷的倒霉家伙，你不会愚蠢到相信替Lord熬制批量的魔药这一任务是有偿的吧？哼。

‘哦差点忘了……我还得加上住宿费……’

正乱七八糟的想着，斯内普突然看见紧盯着的人身体动了动，小小的拳头慢慢收紧，身体也不自觉的蜷缩起来。

——唔，明天又有了刺激卢修斯的资本。

斯内普挑眉想着某个高傲的家伙一旦听到自己睡觉时呈婴儿状的场景：铂金色的小小人跳着强调‘马尔福不会有这种不优雅的睡姿！’这一画面倏地就冒了出来——诡异而毫不突兀。斯内普为自己过分活跃的想象力抽了抽嘴角。手上却不由自主的挥动魔杖施放了一个温暖咒，然后满意的看着对方再度回归原先的姿态。

——算了，现在考虑这个问题无济于事。

天色还没有亮起，斯内普揉了揉额角，重新躺了回去，顺便把小人偶从被子中间提到枕头处——无视对方因自己粗鲁的动作而皱眉（不要问他怎么注意到的）的举动。

第二天早上斯内普从浴室洗漱完出来的时候，卢修斯已经醒来并坐直了身体。

“早安，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯站起来，平静的问好。

没能看到卢修斯发现自己变回原样时候的惊悚表情让斯内普有些小小的失望，但还是象征性的点了点头：“早安。”

“所以……解药有时效性？”

斯内普对这种“官方解释”不屑的扭卷了唇，“我以为那种东西还没有被称为解药的资格。”

“不可否认的是这样的说法更能带来收益效果，不是吗？”卢修斯假笑。

“啊，的确如此——如果伟大的马尔福阁下能够注意到……需要药剂的‘病患’在目前、或者说历史上也只有‘您’而已的话。”

“……”卢修斯沉默的转过身背对着斯内普。

‘啧，自作自受的人不值得同情。’斯内普对自己说，将手摊开伸到卢修斯面前，“早餐？”

卢修斯斜眼看着那苍白而瘦削的手——指尖发黄，手指修长。‘西弗勒斯需要补充营养才行……唔，还有远离该死的魔药！’他慢吞吞的整了整衣襟，下巴略扬，慢步走至对方的手心。“希望不会让我失望。”

正当两人安静的享受着各自的早餐时，一阵翅膀的扑腾声打破了清晨的宁静气氛，间或夹带着翅膀与玻璃拍打的杂音。

‘你的信？’斯内普朝卢修斯抬眉询问。

“马尔福家所有的信使都经过礼仪培训。”卢修斯解决掉一小片面包，答道，“也许是你的信，西弗勒斯，鉴于我们所处的地方。”

“我是否该庆幸你还记得这是‘我’的家？顺便，我假设你还记得我并没有买过任何宠物。”

“无论如何，我建议你开窗户看看，西弗勒斯。把一位绅士（或者女士）闲置在一旁可不是什么好行为。”

“如果我没有理解错的话，你所谓的‘绅士’指的是……一只猫头鹰？”斯内普抽了抽眼角。

“是的——即使那是一只猫头鹰。”卢修斯完美的假笑着回视。

说归说，西弗勒斯依旧走去开了窗户——你不能指望一根‘羽毛笔’帮你开窗——然后看着那头行为疑似无脑波特类生物的猫头鹰跌跌撞撞的飞了进来，“嘭”的坠到地板上，脚上抓着的东西也一并落了下来。

“很显然这只愚蠢的猫头鹰不可能属于我们中的一个，”斯内普随意的说着，拿起地上的一卷纸张展开，“《预言家日报》……你定的？”

“不，那只会出现在马尔福庄园并且第一时间由管家接受。”卢修斯喝了口咖啡——缩小版的。

暂时把对报纸莫名出现的诧异感放到一边，斯内普拿着报纸走回桌边。

“《预言家日报》是巫师界的主流报纸之一，同时也是魔法部操纵下的产物，阅读的感想如何，西弗勒斯？”

“收起那自以为是的表情，卢修斯，不要假设我对此一无所知，”斯内普半是恼怒的说，“不久前我已经从Hogwarts毕了业，如果你尊贵的脑子还有哪怕一丝印象的话。而显然，在我有限的资金范围内，一份空泛无聊充满政治家庸俗口吻的报纸完全不能和一份魔药学月刊相提并论，更何况……”

卢修斯抬头看了眼突然消声的斯内普，惊讶的发现对方的脸色已经于瞬间变得铁青甚至在向漆黑进化。“西弗勒斯？”

“嘶啦——”平滑的报纸在斯内普略一用劲的手下倏地被撕成了两份。

“西弗勒斯？”卢修斯有些担心的看着他。却见黑发友人阴沉着脸从椅子上站了起来，朝实验室走去。“不要擅自妨碍我的实验，卢修斯，我想你不会希望再经历一次的。”

卢修斯抱肘思考了会儿，确认西弗勒斯语气中的怒火与他无关之后，这才放心的叫来家养小精灵，好让自己能够看到报纸上的内容。这一看之下，卢修斯彻底石化了：

《私生子？不为人知的婚姻？最年轻魔药大师身旁的黑发幼童》

文章的内容写了近满满一个篇幅，具体的内容概括起来却无非就是说魔药大师——西弗勒斯•斯内普近日带着一个黑发大概7岁得男孩上街购物，猜测可能为其子嗣，笔者巧合之下看见孩童的脸，竟然酷似马尔福少主！鉴于斯内普先生本人否认有过婚姻并坦言对女性毫无兴趣，笔者有足够的理由相信这个孩子可能拥有一半马尔福血统。这么一来，之前和布莱克二小姐的婚姻难道只是一个幌子BALABALA……

卢修斯神情古怪的看完了全文，着重记下了作者的名字——丽塔•吉斯特——那个对角巷遇见的奇怪女人，没想到竟然是《预言家日报》的记者？见鬼，他应该在听到这个名字的第一时间想到的！那个从在校开始就以胡说八卦出名的拉文克劳！

‘该死，’卢修斯开始后悔自己还没有接受舆论方面的家族事务了，联想到父亲看到这份报纸时的情况——‘不不，没那么糟糕……父亲从不花时间关注它……也许我得立刻通知管家，不对我应该还在蜜月期……哦见鬼的梅林……’

* * *

这一天，蜘蛛尾巷尽头的小楼里难得的出现了一位访客。

彼时卢修斯正和斯内普一同坐在沙发上享受午后的悠闲，不时交换几句戏谑和对其他事物的嘲讽。

毫无征兆的，久无人用的壁炉突然出现了动静，紧接着，一个铂金色耀眼的身影从壁炉里走了出来，蛇头杖轻轻挥动，“希望没有打扰这顿下午茶，西弗勒斯。”

‘！’卢修斯猛一惊吓，差点就把手上的杯子扔了出去。下一秒他想起自己现在堪比羽毛笔的身高并没有什么吸引注意的地方，于是稍稍松了口气。借着斯内普第一时间换了坐姿的掩护，卢修斯小心的控制着自己挪到西弗勒斯的背后。

“我假设堂堂马尔福的家主至少懂得事先告知？又或者其实不告而来才是你们贵族所谓的礼仪？”

卢修斯沉默的扭过头去，假装没有听出“你们”中包含的内容。

“咳，”Abraxas仿佛自动过滤了斯内普言语中的毒液，表情竟是少见的凝重，“我想我们需要一间书房，西弗勒斯。”

西弗勒斯眯眼审视着来客，Abraxas坦然的回视。几秒后，斯内普扭动唇角，率先朝书房走去——卢修斯已经趁着某个时机转移到了斯内普的外袍口袋里。

对于这位马尔福的家主，斯内普接触的并不多，除了知道Lord很信任他之外也就仅有“卢修斯的父亲”这一概念了。

不过大概是马尔福家族一向只有独子的缘故，Abraxas和卢修斯有着本质上的相似点，这让斯内普不忍心干脆的拒绝。

——唔……如果非要说的话……得到卢修斯父亲的承认也算目的之一？

* * *

Abraxas看着斯内普施放完警戒咒，然后走到待客的沙发上——一个简单的变形术让沙发有一个完美的外观——坐了下来。

‘果然是马尔福基因传承的嚣张。’斯内普瞥到Abraxas的动作，只觉得额角青筋一阵跳动。

【咳，西弗勒斯，那是贵族的风度！风度！】小小的卢修斯瞧见斯内普的眼神，不由得辩解道。

‘哦得了吧，我可不记得蜘蛛尾巷有过贵族这类生物。’斯内普揉了揉额角，不去管卢修斯的反应，抬头对Abraxas说道：

“鉴于我对马尔福用语的熟稔度，我是否可以认为您的到来有其重要内容而那并不包括坐着发呆？”

“事实上确实如此，”Abraxas似乎在斟酌言辞，“出于某个原因，我需要寻求一位魔药大师的帮助，而显然，你是最好的选择。”

“哈，我想我最好不要去知道所谓的‘原因’。”斯内普说。

“没错。”Abraxas以不容拒绝的气势说着，“你不需要知道原因，那与你无关。你所需要做的就只是同意我的请求并且保证不对外泄露。”

“啧啧，多么奇怪的事情啊。您有什么理由确信我必定会答应您的请求而去做那样一件可能与我毫无关联甚至有危险的事情？——别忘了我亦是一个斯莱特林。”斯莱特林的守则之一：在未知的利害面前，我们选择明哲保身。

斯内普的意味表现的很明确，他不可能在毫无所知的情况下答应他的要求。即使Abraxas是卢修斯的父亲也无法改变什么：他或许会为卢修斯的请求格兰芬多一次——这想法可不怎么样，斯内普皱眉——但那不会是Abraxas。更何况对于现在的他来说，研制解药才是最重要的事项。

Abraxas沉默了许久。

他自然是明白斯内普的意思，同时他亦在为自己的一时冲动懊悔不已。‘不过是一个日记本……那没什么奇怪的……不可能存在‘魂器’那种东西……’Abraxas试着说服自己。为那么一个见鬼的东西匆匆赶到自家儿子的好友家里寻求帮助的自己真是、太不马尔福了。

他不知道自己这一系列的动作是怎么回事，似乎从无意间查阅到有关魂器的危害开始他的脑子就在下意识转动——魂器、灵魂分裂、死亡阴影、修补灵魂、灵魂魔药、斯内普……这样的逻辑顺序分明诡异却让他觉得再合理不过。而后，在清醒的下一瞬间，他已经站在了这里，开口提出了他的请求——对他而言的确可谓是请求的话语，他相信对方能够听懂，鉴于斯内普和他一样了解卢修斯，甚至更甚——但却得到拒绝。

他应该就此打住，在自己进一步被拒前离开，Abraxas这么想着，脚步却没有半分移动的征兆。

_‘你好，我名叫汤姆•里德尔。你怎么找到我的日记的?’_  
破旧日记上突然显现的字迹……熟悉的名字和语气……

几番交谈，他惊讶于日记中的另一个主人的身份，回去翻遍了整个马尔福藏书室才找到对这一现象的些许解释——“魂器”，一个充满了不详与危险意味的词汇。书中对这一词语并没有多加解释，却也足够让他了解制作魂器后的可怕后果。

_“Abraxas，帮我保管好它。别让我失望。”_  
嘶嘶的命令声仿佛出现在耳畔，Abraxas下意识的接过手上的物品——一个破旧的日记本——失神般的看着那人泛着红光的眼眸。[1]

不……他必须制止……哪怕……

Abraxas合眼平复了下情绪，最终仍是向斯内普——不，确切的说是他自己——妥协。

“我为我的隐瞒致歉，斯内普。我只能说我需要一种魔药，来挽救一个可能会失去的人。具体的情况我并不十分确定，而我认为谎言没有跟你说明的必要，因此我省略了它。”

“起死回生？”斯内普皱眉，“我想你太高估我了，马尔福先生。”

“……我只能相信你，斯内普。我不能冒险将他的安危交给一个我不了解的人。”

‘嘿，父亲，这男人是我的！’卢修斯在脑子里乱七八糟的想着，‘不过……他？除了死去的母亲还有谁值得父亲关注？……不、不可能吧……’卢修斯晃晃头把脑中突然冒出的黑发红眼的面孔甩出去，‘不不不……不可能的……那太可怕了……’

斯内普没有注意到Abraxas的用词，他只是为Abraxas话语中表现的信任感到惊讶。他和这位马尔福家主唯一的联系就是卢修斯，仅仅是卢修斯的朋友难道就能构成信任的理由？这未免太过荒唐。

“我以为我们确实并不熟知对方，”斯内普眯起眼，“而‘了解’一词更是毫无依据。”

“……并非如此，”Abraxas一手不自觉覆上蛇头杖，苦笑着摇头，“也许我比你想象的更清楚你的为人……斯、西弗勒斯。”

‘什、什么！’斯内普和卢修斯蓦地张大眼睛。

“这很惊讶么？身为马尔福家主我自然要去了解卢修斯选择的朋友的为人。”Abraxas思忖了下，还是继续说了下去，“更何况，在他的爱情和马尔福的利益之间，我必须做出判断。”

卢修斯的脸色变得愈发苍白。

_不要忘了你的姓氏，卢修斯。我不希望听到任何有损家族颜面的事情。_

婚礼前的那番告诫，原以为是习惯性的教导，却竟然是让他远离西弗勒斯的暗示吗……

“所以……”斯内普干巴巴的说，“那场婚礼……”

“……正巧布莱克的家主夫人跟我有同样的想法而已。”Abraxas故作淡定的说着，“好在卢修斯和纳西莎相处的不错。我想他们现在大概是在巴黎了？”

‘啊，真抱歉，有一个正在我口袋里。’斯内普黑线的想着，之前仅剩的感伤情绪在联想到卢修斯目前的状态时彻底消失在了脑海。“我以为我们偏离话题有些过远了，马尔福先生。”

“恰恰相反，那正是我选择来此的原因。”Abraxas一手拄额想了想，“这件事至关重要，我只能交付给你，而你恰好是一位魔药大师。最完美的选择。”

“也许不是我的。”斯内普抱肘靠近椅背，“这理由不足以打动我，马尔福先生。换句话说，没有可见的利益，不是吗？”

“卢修斯。”Abraxas迅速在脑中建立起“Voldy==自己==马尔福==卢修斯”的等号关系，然后坦然的接下之前的话解释，“为了卢修斯的安全。”

“……啧。”

【剧情之外】

卢修斯在口袋中默默思考：奇怪，我突然不明白他们到底在讲什么……


	8. Chapter Eight

在坑爹的作者忘记了填坑（忙的！忙的！）的这段时间里，史上最年轻的魔药大师依旧在和解药做着艰难的斗争，相对的，名义上正在蜜月期的马尔福少主也依旧在各式解药的作用下玩“时大时小”变身游戏玩得不亦乐乎。虽然依旧没能找出彻底解决问题的方法，也没能找出解药药效散去的规律，但至少每次体型转换之后身体脱力疲惫的状态已经能够消除了——对卢修斯而言也许会是利大于弊，鉴于目前知道该成效的人并不包括西弗勒斯。

出于解药的必要性以及两人各自诡秘的小计划，解药研制的速度可谓相当高效了。卢修斯满意于在每次喝下药剂之后装作无力的“示弱”表现，而西弗勒斯对此自然更是毫无异议。

生活宁静的有些不可思议，卢修斯放松的滑入躺椅，手上随意拿过本书，想着。宁静的就像时间都静止那样，黑魔王、父亲、家族事务、……什么都不用考虑的生活，他有多久没有享受到过了？

——这是个不错的问题。

卢修斯打开书。‘虽然答案简单的可笑。’

作为未来的家主，他没有任性的权利——Abraxas几乎是从一开始就表明了他的态度。出于某些原因，卢修斯甚至曾经认为过Abraxas并不期待他的存在，如果不是后来理解了继承人的责任的话。无论怎么说，马尔福现任家主和已故的夫人之间的亲密关系都始终是贵族间的佳话，而在这个利益至上的贵族圈的联姻中能够恰好遇上爱情的马尔福夫人也一向是众人羡慕的对象——即使是卢修斯也不得不感慨这一点。并不是所谓作秀的戏码，父亲和母亲的相处无论在庄园内还是对外都是如此，那样的默契和眼神并不是简单的伪装就可以办到的事情。

——只不过现在……

卢修斯想到父亲口中在乎的“他”，不由得皱起眉，事情也许有些复杂了。父亲的交谊圈确是很广，但能够被划到“朋友”一栏的人可不算多，更别说是“友情以上”的了。‘梅林保佑不要是那一位就好……’卢修斯用书遮住脸叹息，‘那一位绝不是什么好对付的选择啊父亲。’

——老实说西弗勒斯也绝不会是个好相处的选择。

下意识拿自己（好吧——未来的——他保证很快会成为现在的）恋人做了比较的卢修斯顿时黑线。‘难道这就是马尔福先祖反复强调的家族的诅咒么……不我真是想太多了。’抑制住嘴角抽搐这一不高雅的动作，卢修斯试图借手下的文字转移自己最近因散漫而过分‘活跃’的思维。

算了，父亲的事情不需要他的多嘴，也不必要。卢修斯重新翻起书，他还是先想想怎么把西弗勒斯抓到手更实际一点。

【把握住你的男人，这绝不是几句甜言蜜语就能解决的问题……也许你很难想象，但这是事实——美食的充实感确实有助于拴住恋人的心……BALABALA……】

文字跃入视野的下一瞬间卢修斯就被华丽丽的以某种——用现代流行词汇说是‘囧’——诡异的表情僵在了当场。下意识的合上书看了眼封面，上面闪着爱心光芒的字眼几乎让人难以忽视——

《如何抓住你的男人——100个系牢他的小窍门》

——如果他没记错的话……这一栏放的似乎该是纳西莎送来的消遣书？

——看不出来西弗勒斯私底下竟然喜欢研究这类书籍。

——不、老实说，我还是觉得纳西莎寄错书更可信一点。

——也许西弗勒斯是想……

——你真的认为这种比老蜜蜂不吃甜食、父亲秃顶的概率还小的事情有可能发生吗？

——但……说不定……

——说真的，你能想象西弗勒斯用坩埚熬出的午餐么？

——……

——……

——我怎么觉得，你最近有越来越像西弗勒斯的口才发展的趋势？

——……

趁着脑内的小战场终于告一段落，卢修斯揉揉了额角，赶紧把乱七八糟不贵族的念头全部清出脑海。‘最近大概真的是太过清闲了？’他眯眼想着，‘闲的自己都快忘记马尔福的礼仪了。如果战争出现在这个时候……’

‘这种事情还是等到解药出来再考虑吧。’头疼的卢修斯很快抛弃了正事，继续一边黑线一边翻阅着手中的书籍，‘……唔，似乎有些道理？’

* * *

“啧啧，多么稀奇诡异的画面啊。”厨房门口，斯内普抱肘倚着门框，嘴角的戏谑没有任何掩饰，“我是否可以认为，继玩偶之后，我们堂堂马尔福少主的新一任扮演对象选择了家养小精灵？”

早在行动之前就已然预料到可能的嘲笑，卢修斯面色如常的转过身向西弗勒斯打了个招呼，慢吞吞的应道：“显然马尔福跟那种生物之间并不存在主仆之外的关联，西弗勒斯。而事实上，我以为在这种情况下，满心的感动才是我应该得到的反应？”

斯内普的表情仿佛被人强迫吞下蟑螂堆，“感动？你的脑子终于如我所愿被酒宴糊住了吗卢修斯？我完全不觉得这个见鬼的词曾经在我的词典里存在过。”

“是吗？”卢修斯轻笑，意有所指的说道，“也许我找到了另一个不错的努力方向。”

“听起来我应该接一句‘继续努力’还是‘祝你成功’？”用着与祝贺截然相反的语气顺口答道。斯内普皱着眉，并不很确定自己该从何理解对方的话——扭曲委婉掩饰真心的话语从来都是斯莱特林的特长，但他不得不承认有时候这一点的确让人痛恨。

卢修斯习以为常的将斯内普讽刺的修饰词从脑子里过滤出去，继续转身面对案板。“很高兴得到你的祝福，西弗勒斯，我同样认为我会得到我所要的。”

“嗤。”

“所以，”卢修斯将视线从手中的《变出一桌盛宴！》上挪开，回头朝斯内普送去一个自信而愉悦的微笑，“为什么不出去等待王子的晚餐呢，西弗勒斯？”

“王子”一词听在斯内普的耳朵里，免不了多了几分心思。虽然明知道卢修斯对他母亲的姓氏并不知情，所说的话更不是他所想的调笑意味，斯内普还是下意识挪开了视线，一时竟不知该如何开口。

几十秒后，斯内普倏地松开了握紧的手，脸上带着明显的嫌弃神色，大步走到卢修斯身后的圆桌旁倚着，掩去了心中一刹那的悸动。

“我假设你所谓的晚餐并不是空气，卢修斯。还是你认为只一心盯着那本书看就能变出一顿晚餐？”

“……咳，伟大的斯莱特林先祖告诉我们，在做事之前应做好充分的准备，不是吗，西弗勒斯？”卢修斯不自在的干咳了声，微合上手中的书，故作镇定的开始在莱利提前放置好的一堆食材中挑挑拣拣（至于家养小精灵下去后的撞墙行为，哦，那可不是他关心的范围）。

卢修斯本来以为准备晚餐这种事情并不值得他浪费多少时间。即使他曾经对此一窍不通，以他的能力，依照书中的步骤来完成也肯定不是难事。更何况——卢修斯把脑海中熟悉的嘲笑声忽略掉——他的魔药学向来不错。只要像熬制魔药一样烧煮晚餐，就差不多了吧。

——唔，应该没有问题……吧。

——不……也许有些误差……

十几分钟后，卢修斯眯着眼看着案板上自己用魔咒切割出来的成果，手腕想也不想的就是一转，糟糕的泥状物顿时消失殆尽。

‘只是魔力输出有些偏高罢了……’卢修斯想道，重新漂浮来一个土豆，施放咒语。不规则的土豆很给面子的滚动了一下，堪堪与咒语“擦身而过”，并在反作用下向另一个方向悠悠的“跑”了过去。

卢修斯死死瞪着再次空无一物的案板，脸上的假笑似乎也随之一同消失。

“啧，不得不说，马尔福少主的厨艺实在是，令人难以想象。”斯内普嘴角浮现几丝笑意，毫不掩饰的戏谑道。

“……咳，只是有些出乎意料。”卢修斯干巴巴的回道。

“我以为使用工具是下厨的基本常识，卢修斯。而显然，魔杖并不是厨房工具的一员。”

“我们是巫师，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯心虚的反驳。

“但我的厨房不是，卢修斯。”

“……”

看着卢修斯背对着他站在一堆食材面前不知所措的模样，对于斯内普而言确实是另一番体验。无论是厨房（蜘蛛尾巷的厨房，斯内普在心里补充）这个和铂金贵族绝无关联的场所，还是卢修斯少见的失了风度的无措感，都让斯内普从心底感到愉悦。 

当然这并不意味着他打算在原地看戏到底——倒不是说斯内普突然良心发现还是什么，只不过……

——既然梅林都把这人扔到蜘蛛尾巷了，若他还不主动把属于自己的东西抢到手里，那当年分院他就绝不会在斯莱特林了。

眼睛微微眯起，脑中快速闪过卢修斯曾经拿他做对象演示的风流手段。唔，虽然没有厨房里可以采用的模板，但大致上无非也就那么几个要点罢了。

斯内普几步朝卢修斯走近，双手从对方背后几乎擦着手臂向前伸出，就着卢修斯的右手握住对方手中的刀具，然后把书本扔在一边，镇静的说道：

“显然你需要的不是书本而是实际经验，卢修斯。”

卢修斯在斯内普靠近的瞬间惊讶的瞥了他一眼，当手被握住时惊讶的感觉更甚，但转瞬看到斯内普平静的并无异常的神色，卢修斯便同样收敛了情绪。

——事情似乎有些……脱离掌控了。

——不过，不是坏事。

“我以为马尔福少主早在上学之前就已经学会不让自己的走神表现得太过明显，”嘶嘶的低音在耳畔响起。因为两人距离过近的缘故，斯内普几乎是紧贴着卢修斯耳垂说的话，气流的温度让卢修斯觉得自己的耳朵似乎也有些微微发热起来。

‘太奇怪了。’卢修斯略微不适的侧头远离了些许，这场景在他的意料之外——不是指动作。

在他的规划里并没有这一条，确切的说，他没想过西弗勒斯会有这样的反应。隐隐有个念头让卢修斯觉得，两人的位置不太对劲。

“我想对一副厨具而言，四只手似乎有些多余了，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯缓慢的说道。有什么在脑中一闪而过，就快知道答案了，他想。

“为了我可怜的厨房。”语气平缓的听不出分别。斯内普微低了头，握着卢修斯的手一起处理起需要的食物。

卢修斯的手在碰到蔬菜的表面时顿住，不满的皱起眉：“不够洁净，西弗勒斯。”

“这正是我们需要处理的原因。”斯内普故作严肃的回答。

“事实上，我对准备晚餐的渴望并没有这么强烈。”卢修斯试图做最后的努力。

“我想我也得承认，我对你亲手准备的晚餐的期待度远比我想象的高。”斯内普偏过头，黑色的眼睛直直的对上灰蓝色的。

“……这期间，等待的时间不会太短。”沉默了许久，卢修斯终是先一步开口。

“你知道的，我们是巫师。”巫师的寿命同样很长。

“我以为你更欣赏Lord的魔药室。”你确信了解我们将会面临的吗，西弗勒斯。

斯内普似是不屑的扭了唇，“我假设你脖子上的部位并不是土豆，卢修斯——也许我最欣赏的是Hogwarts的禁林。”我自然清楚我所需要的。

片刻的沉默。

“那么，随时欢迎加入马尔福的族谱，斯内普先生。”

“虽然我不打算让那混蛋的姓氏前面再加上谁，”斯内普跳过了那个让他痛恨的名字，“不过我想，母亲不会介意在她下面的族谱里看到你的名字。所以，愿意成为普林斯的一员吗，卢修斯？”

“等等，普林斯？”卢修斯难以掩饰自己的惊讶，“魔药世家普林斯？”

“如果巫师界只有一个普林斯的话，是的。”

“我记得普林斯家族沉寂前最后出现过的名字是——”

“艾琳，艾琳•普林斯，我的母亲。”斯内普淡淡的接口。

终于回忆起艾琳•普林斯的相关资料，卢修斯一时不知道该怎么挽救这个糟糕的话题——从小参加贵族聚会训练出的口才在西弗勒斯面前总是轻易丢失——只得生硬的另起话题，“我想我们不该错过晚餐的时辰，西弗勒斯。”

“……啧。”

也许斯莱特林的对话永远摆脱不去扭曲的说话方式，更学不会蠢狮子直白的“喜欢”，但这场暧昧的角逐终究仍是在一个月余之后的此时，以斯莱特林特有的方式到达了路途的终点。

并没有太大的意外——无论对斯内普还是卢修斯而言都是如此——就像是一场熟悉的剧幕，隐隐猜对了结局，所以，惊喜，却不过意料之中。

卢修斯偏过头准确的吻上另一双薄唇，缓和了彼此眼角的弧度。

不需要说清，更无需解释原因。这似乎是两人的默契，不言自明的爱情。从同居的那一天甚至更早之前开始至今，所有的事情都那样自然的发生，没有任何出乎意料的……

“呯。”

——地方。

“……”

“……”

“我们还是先去研究根治的解药吧，卢修斯。”斯内普紧绷着脸，神色难明的开口。

“……我同意。”

* * *

之后的几天里，实验室几乎成了两人除必要食宿外全部的停留空间，卢修斯翻阅了无数的书籍资料，斯内普则在配方的基础上不断的尝试更多的比例。只有当Abraxas定期过来的时候两人才会稍作休息，整顿好自身再出实验室接待——由于Abraxas频繁的来往于蜘蛛尾巷和马尔福庄园的缘故，卢修斯的状况并没能被瞒住，或者说两人商议之后并不打算隐瞒。所幸的是Abraxas在几天之后便恢复了原先的态度，除了一心催促斯内普熬制魔药并以此为“要挟”之外，并没有多余的举动。这让两人多少松了口气。

而后的某一天，几乎同时到达蜘蛛尾巷的两封风格迥异的信函让斯内普和卢修斯不得不暂停了研究。

第一封带着银色繁复花纹的华丽信封来自久未联系的纳西莎，满满三大页的内容里向两人告知即将回到伦敦的日程，希望到时能够收到来自年轻的魔药大师的邀请函。

另一封信的封面很是普通——如果无视其上引人注目的大红色蠢狮子标志的话。

很显然这封信来自一个格兰芬多，而斯内普所认识的格兰芬多……从来都只有那一个。即使他们曾经决裂。

这是一封婚礼的邀请函，来自莉莉•伊万斯的、婚宴邀请。


	9. Chapter Nine

红发女孩的心思从来都不难猜，斯内普不用看都知道里面写的会是哪些内容。当年的事情，尽管莉莉和他都不认为自己有错——除了那个词，他确实为自己一时的口误而懊悔，但他同样清楚那不是他们决裂的本质原因——然而女孩终还是先做出了让步，以这一张邀请函，表明了重归好友的希望。

即使已经从Hogwarts毕业，甚至已经到了婚嫁的年龄，莉莉还是太天真了。斯内普在心底苦笑。当年的他或许期望过她的谅解，但时至今日，他早已知道，他们的决裂不过是注定的归处——从他决心跟随黑魔王而莉莉选择信任邓布利多开始，从她开口向他抱怨他的朋友开始，甚至，从一开始的分院也许就已经注定了，这个结局。

当年的莉莉主动放弃了唯一可能挽回这段友谊的机会，而现在，一个邀请又如何能改变他们的对立？更别提……

黑色的眼睛扫向署名的位置，然后因意料之中的名字而扭曲了脸色。

詹姆•波特

除此之外显然没有其他的选择余地。即使斯内普清楚的知道莉莉在Hogwarts最后的几年里和那四个家伙走的很近，而波特对莉莉的追求史亦是斯莱特林多年的笑料之一，但在亲眼看到这个名字的瞬间，他依旧觉得胸口的怒火灼热的几乎就要烧毁他的理智。

满月。狼人。阿尼玛格斯。

他的手紧紧攥着，力度之大让指骨都隐隐泛白。没人能忘记那种感觉——死亡无限逼近的恐惧，和无路可逃的无措——他几乎以为——直到现在他都依旧以为——他会死在那个时候。喉中翻滚着的狼嚎仿佛还在附近，尖锐的狼牙在满月下带起银色的反光。丑陋的狼人就那样挥舞着双臂朝他冲来，腥臭的气味越发浓烈的逼近……

“西弗勒斯？镇静，西弗勒斯！”谁的手臂环住他的肩，慢慢收紧。清新的气息逐渐驱走记忆中的腥臭味，斯内普回过神来，才发现自己不知不觉已将信纸揉的皱成了一团，而卢修斯，他的恋人，正安抚性的抱着他，灰蓝色的眸底带着显而易见的关切。

斯内普忽的就这么平静了下来。

卢修斯动作自然的拿过斯内普手中的羊皮纸匆匆扫了一眼，想着对方大概是因为莉莉跟波特的婚礼而不满，搂着西弗勒斯的手更紧了些，语气轻蔑的说道：“可以想象的婚礼，狮子和狮子的基因结合，然后共同为制造下一个侮辱平均智商的蠢狮子而努力。我以为你跟她已经没有联系了，西弗勒斯。”

“显然你的脑子多少还有思考的能力，卢修斯。”斯内普没有多想，淡淡的回答，“这是唯一的一次‘联系’，而我并不打算接受。”

“因为劫道组？”卢修斯挑眉。他听过一些他毕业之后西弗勒斯的情况，对这个从分院开始就没安分过的四人组自然有些印象。

斯内普抿了抿唇，沉默了几秒才回道：“不，因为格兰芬多。”

“啧，真是可惜，”卢修斯用略显夸张的咏叹调表达着自己的“伤心”，“在这种情况下难道不该是‘因为我’么？”

“你是在鼓励我给你灌一瓶混乱药剂吗，卢修斯？”

“事实上，我在意的不是灌药的内容，而是方式。”

斯内普脸色一黑，狠狠瞪了眼卢修斯假笑的表情，走到沙发上坐下。卢修斯微勾起唇角，知道西弗勒斯已经从之前（不管是什么原因导致）的情绪中脱离出来，便不再多问，同样在对方身旁入座，端起咖啡轻抿。

最终斯内普还是去了莉莉的婚礼现场。当然出于下意识的排斥感，斯内普并没有出现在一群送礼的格兰芬多扎堆的地方。他只是赶在了仪式开始的时候到达，借助隐身咒在偏僻的树丛处沉默的观看完这场婚礼，在空桌上放下贺礼，然后旋身离开。同一时间，草丛间传出窸窣的细小声响，一只不起眼的灰色老鼠脚步匆忙的向着某一方向跑去。

热闹的场景从来与他无关，而他对混在一堆麻雀中间听他们叽叽喳喳同样没有半分热情——无论那麻雀身上披着银青的皮还是染着金红色颜料。从本质上看，参加婚礼和去对角巷购物同样没有分别——后者至少还能够填充他的魔药储存室；而前者，除了让他更清楚的意识到朋友的离开之外毫无意义。

——朋友？

——见鬼的梅林！这个甜腻腻的词到底是什么时候冒出来的？

难以想象自己竟然用了这么一个格兰芬多式的愚蠢称谓来形容莉莉，斯内普的脸色更黑了。当然，这种经不起推敲的理由也只能敷衍某个别扭的人本身而已，即使他同意自己的不满更多的源于大脑过分活跃的联想能力——事实上由这场婚礼联想到不久前的另一场婚礼对任何一个大脑都不是难事——他也绝对不会承认自己的情绪本质上不过是对某铂金贵族擅自完婚的恼怒。

虽然时刻黏在一起似乎该是确定恋情不久的两人最合理的发展情形，不过出于对西弗勒斯的尊重以及对格兰芬多气场的天生不合，卢修斯还是忍住了陪西弗勒斯去参加婚礼的念头，留在蜘蛛尾巷颇有兴致的研究着魔药熬制与食物处理之间的可能联系（←对西弗勒斯的解释）。

待西弗勒斯出门之后，卢修斯看了看时间，又看了看眼前早已倒好的解药半成品，在喝下与保持原状等待之间来回犹豫。就在他决心放弃解药的时候，“咚咚”的敲门声响起。卢修斯下意识就把解药全部吞咽了下去。

——咳、咳咳……该死！呛到了咳、咳咳……

开门这种事情自然是轮不到他动手的，事实上来者并没有几分身为客人的自觉，象征性的敲了几下门之后就直接一个开门咒走了进来。

来人在客厅内匆匆扫过一眼，没有看到偌大的沙发上略显狼狈的铂金贵族——确切的说，她的视线根本没有在客厅停驻过——嘴角似乎（卢修斯看不真切）勾着诡异的弧度，毫不迟疑的直接朝卧室的方向走去——方向明确的让卢修斯彻底黑线。

干咳了声，卢修斯放大了嗓音好让对方能够听到，“纳西莎。我想一个淑女不该擅闯主人的卧房。”

前进的脚步一顿，纳西莎眨眨眼，以扇面掩唇，转回身时表情已是十足的无辜，“只不过是想要提醒‘忘我’的王子们别忘了公主的邀约罢了，作为一个绅士，你怎么能污蔑淑女的清白呢，卢修斯？”

“你的礼仪课导师会哭泣的，纳西莎。”卢修斯一时无语。也许真是基因的缘故，分明从小以温婉示人的纳西莎在毕业之后反而越发的远离了公主的气质，大有朝贝拉演变的趋势。一想到那个狂热的痴迷黑魔王最终竟然神奇的被莱斯特兰奇这个看似一无是处——他不确定这是不是他的表象，毕竟对大家族而言伪装都是一门必要的功课——的家伙收服的——纳西莎的姐姐——贝拉特里克斯，卢修斯就觉得自己的无力感愈发的强烈了。

纳西莎挥手将朴素的木椅变成高贵典雅的王座——当然，考虑到客厅的实际大小，座椅同样被适当的调整过——然后毫不客气的坐在了卢修斯的对面，没有半分身为客人的自觉的行为让卢修斯眼角抽了抽，努力克制住脑中关于某位摘下玫瑰的勇士未来悲惨生活的无尽联想。

毕竟是从小认识的好友，卢修斯也就扔了所谓礼仪规矩，光明正大的在对方眼前走神。忍不住又瞄了眼钟表，估算着西弗勒斯回来的大致时间——虽然清楚的知道恋人在不久之前方才出门，而此时最多也不过刚到婚礼现场而已，但相比于未来可预见的糟糕话题，西弗勒斯显然是一个更好的思维漫游对象。

“也许我有足够的理由相信造成马尔福少主心神恍惚的原因在于某张色彩搭配毫无美感的邀请函？”见半天都没能引回好友的注意力，纳西莎故意摆出“十几年的交情终惨遭抛弃”的哀怨表情，眼神却带着与之相反的戏谑，开口便直戳中要点。

“我不觉得那东西值得我多余的关注，纳西莎，”卢修斯并没有掩饰自己的轻蔑，“倒是我以为纯血至上的布莱克家族不会允许自己的领域内出现任何格兰芬多制品——哪怕只是一张邀请函。”

“噢你彻底伤害了一位淑女的心。”纳西莎的表情哀怨的好似没能抢到心爱的服饰，“作为我亲爱的（名义上的）夫婿，卢修斯，你怎么能够转眼便忘记了布莱克族谱上的姓氏。”

卢修斯不为所动，换了个更为舒适的姿势坐着，“一个月不见，你的表演功底实在进步的令人惊讶，纳西莎。看起来这一个月的蜜月之行收获颇丰？”

“……咳，布莱克家和波特毕竟有过联姻，虽然现在两家的关系几近破裂，必要的形式自然还是要走的。”纳西莎几乎是生硬的转移着话题，脸颊上难以忽略的绯红让卢修斯不由得真心实意的微笑起来。而好友嘴角促狭的笑意则让纳西莎更加羞恼了。

贵族间的人情交际网可不是格兰芬多式的骑士游戏，某位波特少爷的念头固然重要，却也不足以动摇利益下的家族关系。当然，为了表明家族对斯莱特林及黑魔王绝对的忠诚，多数家族自然是不会予以回应的——比如一脸嫌弃的当场撕毁邀请函的布莱克当家主母，再比如假笑着告诉管家不用拿“无关紧要的小事”打扰自己办公的Abraxas•Malfoy。

想通这之间的利害关系之后，卢修斯也就没有在这些细节上投入更多关注，顺着纳西莎的话随意扯着话题：“想必布莱克夫人的脸色不会太愉悦。”

“是啊，母亲气得当场就撕了那请柬呢。”纳西莎眨眨眼。

事实也的确是如此没错，布莱克家族对斯莱特林血统的拥护近乎偏执——这一点早已是魔法界众巫师的共识——纳西莎虽然对此并无兴趣，却也乐得伪装。至于母亲气的到底是波特家族的自甘堕落、还是自己那个不争气背叛家族的弟弟……这又有什么分别呢？

卢修斯放下杯子，斟酌了语句，“那位大人那边……”

“看母亲的情绪，估计暂时是原谅布莱克了吧。”纳西莎说，“但也只是暂时罢了。按母亲的意思，要让那位大人对布莱克和马尔福两个家族放心的可能只有一个。”

——终于还是回到了正题。

卢修斯心下叹气。“继承人，显而易见。”一个两大家族共同的继承人。更重要的是，一个忠于黑魔王的家族继承人。马尔福一向是贵族中的导向者，再加上布莱克家族的地位，下一代斯莱特林的力量自然也就牢牢掌握在那位大人手中了——还有什么保证比未来的新生力量更有说服力呢？

如果没有一个月前的那场意外，或者说没有和纳西莎的交易，卢修斯并不介意接受这场联姻带来的附属品——顺理成章的完成马尔福家族的延续任务，然后得到彻底的自由，这样的代价不算糟糕。

但现在的情形，显然无论是纳西莎还是卢修斯都不会同意这一条件。

——啧，好不容易才让西弗勒斯开口愿意尝试，他怎么可能几下子就把西弗勒斯逼回到壳子里去？

纳西莎的意见与卢修斯相差无几，虽然从小便已习惯了服从家族的安排，但也只限于自己不在意的事项，而对另一些事情……贵族往往都是妄为的。

所以，这次纳西莎赶到蜘蛛尾巷，无非就是为了和卢修斯确定一个统一的解释罢了。

“啧啧，难得可以看到马尔福少主愁眉的样子呢，”趁着卢修斯在考虑一个合理的解释，纳西莎坐在对面悠闲的喝着咖啡，边语调轻松的说着风凉话。

相比之下，纳西莎的压力小的几乎可以说是不存在了。虽然原定的家族继承人的背叛给家族带来了不小的压力，但至少还有雷古勒斯。正如贝拉一样，她对家族的价值除了出嫁联姻之外估计也所剩无几了。

——说起来……她现在的身份可是‘马尔福少夫人’呢。

纳西莎不无玩味的想着。

“情绪过分外露可不是个好现象，纳西莎。”

“在这样的难题前面还有精力关心我的礼仪课，你真是让我欣喜若狂了卢修斯。”

“难题？”卢修斯仿佛对纳西莎的定义惊讶非常，“那种词汇怎么允许出现在我的人生里？”

“哦？我是否可以认为您已经有了方案呢，马尔福先生？”

“嗯哼。”卢修斯不可置否。

“所以，我想一个绅士是不介意帮淑女解惑的，卢修斯？”

“我不觉得在我的视野范围内有淑女这类人群，纳西莎。”卢修斯面色不变的在脑中把纳西莎眨眼的表情屏蔽出去，“撒娇的话我建议你换一个对象，众所周知，马尔福不具有接受撒娇的基因。”

“好吧好吧，”纳西莎小幅度挥了挥扇，“我不和没见过恋人撒娇的人计较。”

“……”

* * *

“纳西莎，”卢修斯问，“你查过西弗勒斯的身世吗？”

“没，”纳西莎下意识回答，“我记得那时候你特地‘强调’过。怎么，你的小恋人招惹了什么？”

“事实上恰恰相反。还记得普林斯家族吗？”卢修斯并不直接回答，而是又问道。

纳西莎却是明白过来了，脸上止不住的惊讶：“你是说……”

卢修斯点了点头，“我想你应该还记得艾琳•普林斯被普林斯除名的对外原因。”

“这么一来血统的问题就解决了一半，”纳西莎皱着眉往更深入想。

魔药世家这一称谓的分量毕竟不是一般的贵族可以比较的，即使是混血，对魔药的天分感知也比常人要灵敏的多。失去一个布莱克家族的少夫人固然可惜，但若能够同时收获一个拥有普林斯（咳，性别不是重点）姓氏的少夫人，这样的决策没有人会觉得吃亏。不过……

“那么子嗣呢，卢修斯？这个问题还是没办法解决。”

“如果是普林斯家族……”卢修斯漫不经心的说道，“找到一瓶生子魔药自然不是难事。”

“噗咳咳咳……你不是打算让西弗勒斯生吧？”纳西莎惊吓的连贵族专用语气都忘了，瞪大了眼睛盯着卢修斯。

卢修斯黑线，“冷静点，纳西莎，梅林知道生子魔药的配方根本还没有研究出来。”

“那怎么……”

“也许你该先去翻一下XX月YY日的预言家日报，纳西莎。”只手撑着下颌，卢修斯示意纳西莎去看一下某篇目前估计已经人尽皆知的‘马尔福少主私生子’的报道。“没有人会在意魔药存在的真实性，他们只需要一个看似合理的理由。”

‘一个并不存在的继承人……么？’纳西莎愣了几秒，突的轻笑出声：“果然不愧是马尔福呢，我还是太小看一个马尔福的恶劣程度了啊。”

“感谢你的赞美，纳西莎。”卢修斯假笑。

* * *

临走前，纳西莎像是突然想到什么，旋身问道：“谎言总有被识破的时候，卢修斯，那该怎么办？”

“在那之前，我会让它变成事实的。”

“啧啧，真是糟糕的性格啊，我已经开始为西弗勒斯感到担忧了呢~”纳西莎笑着离开。


	10. Chapter Ten

“所以，感想如何？”卢修斯单手支着下巴，半开玩笑的询问刚踏入家门的斯内普。

顺着对方的提问而再度回想起之前混乱吵闹的婚礼现场，斯内普嫌恶的皱了眉，“没什么可说的，不就是一场纯粹格兰芬多式的婚礼。”

卢修斯不可置否的挑眉，没有再细问下去——原本这也不是他所试图关注的。

召来家养小精灵要了一杯咖啡，斯内普在卢修斯身旁坐下，黑色的眼睛在对方暂时正常的身形上瞥过，有些疑惑的开口：“马尔福先生？”这个“马尔福先生”自然不是指卢修斯。

通常情况下卢修斯都会保持玩偶大小的模样，毕竟两人都知道再有效的魔药都有一定的副作用，更何况是未成形的解药——一个马尔福决不允许有任何事物破坏自己完美的形象，哪怕只有万分之一的可能。大厅内某些细节的改动也证明了之前有客人的来访，而在这个时期会来蜘蛛尾巷并且卢修斯能够交谈的人选，斯内普只能够想到Abraxas。

“不，”令斯内普惊讶的是，卢修斯否认了这一可能，“事实上，我假设你还记得另一张拜帖，西弗勒斯。”

“纳西莎回来了？”这倒比他预想的早了很多。

“嗯哼。我们的公主殿下特地赶到蜘蛛尾巷，为了表达她对这次蜜月之旅的满意之情。”卢修斯假笑着扯着毫无边际的谎言。至于纳西莎和他交谈的真相……那些小事不需要特地说明，不是吗？

说谎是一门艺术，而这正是马尔福与生俱来的本能。

斯内普没有接话，左臂传来的剧烈的灼烧感打断了他的思路。斯内普撩起长袍的左袖，有些惊慌的发现原本浅淡的黑魔标记竟被烧成了焦黑色——对于那位大人，他始终抱着一定的畏惧，更何况自从他加入食死徒以来，私下被黑魔王召见的情况几乎不曾出现过。手臂上的灼烧感越发强烈，斯内普强迫自己不去想象那位大人的愤怒究竟积累到了怎样的程度。不敢有丝毫停顿，他迅速从舒适的沙发中站立起来，穿戴好食死徒的着装就要幻影移形。

“等等，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普不解的回头，却发现某铂金贵族已经动作娴熟的耗光魔力将自己缩小化然后朝他伸出了双臂。嘴角不甚明显的抽了抽，斯内普阴沉着脸用两只手指提起迷你贵族随手甩进口袋，紧接着不等对方发表意见便直接幻影移形到了目的地。

“绅士。西弗勒斯。你应该试着温柔一点。”卢修斯晃了晃有些晕眩的头，嘀咕道。

“很抱歉那个词在我的字典里只等价于庞弗雷夫人的药剂。”斯内普压低的声音回讽。

另一个人的脚步声响起，卢修斯和斯内普两人默契的保持了缄默，任由仆人领路，步入黑魔王所在的房间。

“My Lord。”

“晚上好，西弗勒斯。”Voldemort的声音听上去很是平静，“很高兴你迅速的响应了我的召唤，希望它没有冒昧打扰你的晚餐时光。”

斯内普没有回话。黑魔王突如其来的召唤多少让他有些不安，在不清楚对方想要表达的含义的时候，他一向选择沉默。

卢修斯仰头看着西弗勒斯，因为变小而不需要刻意保持傲慢的灰眸里带着显而易见的担忧：在麻瓜界长大的西弗勒斯不比从小接受贵族教育的马尔福，在言谈上本就容易失误，再加上黑发恋人原本就尖锐别扭的个性，就更加离圆滑相去甚远。此时的Lord和往常相比情绪明显不稳，如果因为西弗勒斯的话而恼怒就糟糕了。

“为什么不回答呢，西弗勒斯？又或者，我亲爱的仆人并不想和我过多的交谈？”

黑魔王随即的话语更是加重了卢修斯的猜测。相比于一向留守后方的西弗勒斯，他直面Lord的机会要多得多，也因此对这位大人的阴晴不定体悟更深。在不恰当的时机里——比如现在，显然——沉默只会触动更深的怒火，而带来的结果……卢修斯觉得自己无法抑制的想要替西弗勒斯开口解释，或是、至少是分担些什么。

——冲动。

这是个不该出现在马尔福字典里的词语——脑海深处的家规毫不客气的冷嘲。

冷静的判断、理智的分析、准确的指令以及对利弊的绝对把握，这才是马尔福教育的理念。作为未来的下一任家主，卢修斯同样始终认为自己完成的不错。然而这一论证却在西弗勒斯出现之后被频繁打破。

无论是入学分院时的破例欢迎，还是插手干预和“劫道组”的争斗，亦或是和魔药学教授有意的提议，甚至是现在不顾一切的冲动——这都不该是他应有的举措——而更见鬼的是他觉得那该死的不后悔！

“能与您交谈是属下的荣幸，Lord。”让卢修斯稍稍松了口气的是，西弗勒斯总算想到了回应，即使语气因不习惯逢迎的姿态而显得干巴巴的。

这样的回答显然并不让Voldemort觉得满意。

“哦？我还以为你并不想要这个荣幸。”Voldemort泛着红光的眼睛死死盯着斯内普，眼神中的危险让卢修斯一阵心惊。片刻之后，Voldemort收回了视线，慢声说道：“事实上，有人跟我提供了一个不错的笑料……他竟然告诉我，我最欣赏的魔药大师，出现在了一个、格兰芬多的婚礼现场。”

斯内普僵直了身体。他分明记得自己并不曾出现在众人面前，而知道他前去婚礼的人也只有卢修斯而已——这一点显然可以排除——是有人跟踪，还是故意陷害？也可能是自己在给出贺礼的时候不小心泄露了行踪……

“很有趣的消息，不是吗？一个没落贵族和一个、哈，泥巴种的婚礼。”

“Lord请允许我解释……”

“Crucio（钻心剜骨）！”Voldemort猛的抬手给出一道钻心咒，嘲笑般的语气也随之变得森冷可怖，“你该看清自己的立场，西弗勒斯，我很早就提醒过这一点。”

没有回答。斯内普近乎用了全部的力气才没有在受到钻心咒的瞬间大叫出来——那样简直太狼狈了——即使如此，疼痛还是让他的身体不自觉的抽搐着，仅能靠着跪地的姿势勉强支撑。  
本就空旷的房间里顿时安静了下来，只听得斯内普间断性的喘息。

几秒钟后，一声轻微的叹息伴随着一句“Lord”响起，卢修斯这才注意到Voldemort座位旁阴影处的角落里还站着另一个身影，慵懒的声调不能再熟悉。但此时的他已全然没了研究“父亲为什么会在这里”的心情。小小的人偶在黑袍口袋里焦虑的来回走动，几次三番想要出去拥抱他的恋人，却因为目前的情形不得不抑制自己的冲动。

“Abraxas，”Voldemort这才看向早就站在一旁的人影，眉梢上挑，神情却是冷漠，“你终于打算说点什么了？”

Abraxas有些诧异于Voldemort平静语气下包含的怒意——细说来参加格兰芬多的婚礼并不是什么严重的错误，毕竟食死徒多是贵族，而贵族间的关系一向说不清楚。因而Lord在这一点上从不细究，更别说用上钻心咒了——无由的愤怒……果然还是魂器的问题吗？

“您的意愿是我们前进的方向，My Lord。”Abraxas微低下头，将心底的担忧压下，“我只是以为这类错误并不需要Lord屈尊惩戒。”

“贵族用语。所以你还是决定用这副语气跟我说话吗，Abraxas？”

Abraxas微带惶恐的回答：“抱歉，My Lord，请原谅我的错误。”

“……哼！”沉默几秒，Voldemort像是从牙缝中挤出一句冷哼，“为了一个混血，你倒真是尽心尽力。”

斯内普和卢修斯猛的抬了头惊讶的看着Voldemort。

起初处于上位的两人压低了声音交谈，而他又因钻心咒的剧痛而心神涣散，因此并没有注意到前方两人的对峙；直到Voldemort提到“混血”时不自觉加重了音量，这才让他回过神来——入耳的第一句话就让他瞪大了眼睛。

【梅林的吊带袜！父亲你到底跟Lord说了什么！】小小的铂金贵族在恋人肩上（哦别管他怎么换了个位置）气的跳脚，【你明知道西弗是我的！我的！】

“马尔福的形象，卢修斯。”斯内普不解的皱起眉，“这到底是怎么回事？”

【噢……再显然不过了，】卢修斯的语气听起来有些恹恹的，【我敬爱的父亲终于得到了Lord的赏识——我的意思是，你不觉得父亲来蜘蛛尾巷的次数的确有些频繁了吗？】

“你是说……Lord和……马尔福先生……”斯内普不可置信的再次看了眼上方的两人，艰难的暗示着卢修斯的深意。人偶带着一脸阴郁不甘愿的点了点头：【如果我没想错的话】

‘所以……我的错误不在那场该死的婚礼！……’年轻的魔药大师深吸了口气，突然觉得自己的钻心咒挨得有些多余。

没有注意到底下的私语，Abraxas在听到Voldemort的质问时便是一愣。混血——显然他指的只会是斯内普——Lord是在暗示对斯内普身份的不满？  
细想起来，Lord最初组建食死徒时的目标正是源于“血统至上”，而那也是多数贵族选择加入的原因之一。但自从卢修斯将斯内普拉入这一方以来Lord都并未表现出明显的拒绝，怎么会突然因为这个而发怒？  
由于斯内普和卢修斯的关系以及某些药剂还需要斯内普熬制的缘故，Abraxas不得不由Voldemort的一句话延伸的更多了些：斯内普毕竟是卢修斯引入的食死徒，如果有人故意利用身份陷害，难免对方会借此打击马尔福家族——而这正是他需要极力避免的。  
几番思索下来，保住斯内普的性命这一结论便轻易得出了。

Abraxas握着蛇头杖杖柄的手略微收紧，语调却是平静的开口：“一切为了Lord的利益。”

“很好听的理由。继续，Abrac。”Voldemort的声音听不出喜怒。

“战争不能缺少魔药，Lord。我们需要一位魔药大师。”

“是的，没错。我需要一位魔药大师，”Voldemort淡淡的说着，“但我却不需要一个和马尔福结党的魔药大师。”

“Lord？”Abraxas隐隐有些不详的预感。

“Crucio（钻心剜骨）！”指骨分明的修长手指执着魔杖再次轻点，咒语的方向却是向着下方的斯内普。

——父亲你又说了什么？Lord你吃醋真的搞错对象了啊！

猝不及防间，反而是卢修斯先反应了过来，来不及细想，一咬牙便控制着小小的身躯落了下去。

随着钻心咒的光芒闪过，卢修斯只觉得身体被重重的摔落在地，刺骨的疼痛向着四肢蔓延，与此同时却还带着另一种更为熟悉的感觉——在蜘蛛尾巷的这一月反复体验的、尝试解药后的感觉。

从Voldemort挥杖到卢修斯坠落在地仅仅不过一瞬时间，等斯内普的思维能够控制行动的时候，卢修斯已经从人偶变回了正常的身形——一如在家中多次的实验，他下意识就解下外袍丢了过去——只显然可见半跪着的身躯依旧轻微的颤抖着。

——梅林的发胶！这年头不可饶恕咒都能当解药使用了吗？[2]  
卢修斯无奈的感叹着梅林的恶趣味，边尽可能的调整着呼吸，以适应钻心咒带来的剧痛。

“卢……修斯？”这边的剧烈动静不可避免的引来了Voldemort的注意。斯莱特林的王者皱眉看着突然出现的下属，迟疑着开口，“也许你能向我解释一下，为什么会有第四个人出现在这里，西弗勒斯？”

斯内普和卢修斯对视一眼，干巴巴的解释道：“事实上……”

******【我是告一段落的分割线】******

“这么看来，之前的试剂的问题在于魔力的不足。”回到蜘蛛尾巷后，斯内普第一时间就招来之前做记录的羊皮纸攥写起来，“配方没有问题……不还是调整一下……变异缩小剂（导致卢修斯变小的药剂名称）的熬制方法也大致了解了……”

卢修斯眯眼看了一会儿，见西弗勒斯完全没有和他交流的打算，心下叹了口气，只能主动出击。

一手摁住羽毛笔，另一手拿走羊皮纸，“亲爱的西弗勒斯，你不认为我们需要一些适当的‘庆祝’活动吗？”

“庆祝？”斯内普撇嘴，“庆祝我失去了一个有趣的实验品吗？”

卢修斯•脸皮随着身形一起放大的•马尔福找准机会搂过对方的腰深吻，“不，庆祝我们终于能有更深入的交流。”

“卢修斯•马尔福！现在还没到孔雀发情期！！！”

……

【End】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原著里日记本给的是L爹，此处被我修改为直接交给阿布了。  
[2]不要问我为毛钻心咒能解变小剂！我也不知道！我就是想让这俩一人挨一个钻心咒（你够，理由神马的都是瞎扯……


	11. 局外人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，片段式，主阿布视角

（1）.  
最初的时候，他只觉得那是个平凡而卑微的混血新生。

和所有拥有那一半非巫师血统的新生一样，用最低级的校袍遮掩身上破旧的麻瓜衣物，眼神茫然无知，却带着对魔法界的好奇向往，惊叹着霍格沃茨神秘的一切，自以为多了一根魔杖便会有与众不同的美好人生。

——啧，再怎么掩饰都是徒劳，抹不去麻瓜血统的低贱本质。

所以当列车终于抵达霍格沃茨，Abraxas由车厢中走出却无意间瞥见那个男孩的时候，他只是勾出轻蔑的嘲笑，傲慢的转开视线——正如一直所受的教导一样——没有在对方身上投注多于一秒的关注。

虽然他和所有斯莱特林的长辈一样无法理解霍格沃茨招收非纯血巫师的必要性——据父亲所说，“那几个格兰芬多出身的校长为此下了不少功夫”——也同样厌恶那些带有麻瓜血统新生的粗俗举止，但也只是如此罢了。  
他会是斯莱特林无可替代的首席，而那些麻瓜混血注定只会和蠢狮子同流合污——他和他们有着本质的等级之分，他不需要自降身份和一个混血有所牵连。  
——哪怕那个混血长的的确不错。

贵族大多偏好于美色的视觉享受，Malfoy亦不例外。也因此Abraxas下意识在那张脸多停留了几秒。但这并不影响他的判断。

几乎毫不犹豫便被分去了斯莱特林，Abraxas满意的放下破旧的分院帽走向那片银青色，决定一回寝室就洗干净头发。因为是Malfoy家的少主，Abraxas自然而然的享受着家族带来的绝对优势——例如，首席之位——居高临下般对后来的新生点头致意，在脑中将每一个名字和其背后的家族关联。

“斯莱特林！——”又一个新生来临。

Abraxas习惯性的带了假笑看去，却在下一瞬沉了脸色。  
那是张熟悉的面孔，黑发黑眸，和不错的面容。  
他突然开始痛恨自己的记忆力，让他清楚的记得这张脸所代表的东西。

——肮脏的混血。

‘该死的早该拿去分解的分院帽！它怎么敢！它怎么敢侮辱伟大的斯莱特林血统！竟敢让一个混血来到至高荣耀的斯莱特林！’  
Abraxas紧咬着牙关，掩在长袖下的手死死攥紧，试图借手心的疼痛压下眼底的愤怒。  
直到恍惚间听见校长说了句什么，丰富的伙食瞬间出现在原本空旷的餐桌上，Abraxas忙拿过酒杯（动作优雅的）饮下；冰冷的饮品顺着喉咙向下传递着寒意，这才使他勉强平静了下来。  
——冷静，Abraxas。那不过是一个混血，而你有足够的方法对付这个。

合了合眼，Abraxas挑眉对下方的新生微举起了空的酒杯，示意晚餐的开始。

最后看了那个安静的混血一眼，Abraxas低头用力切着牛排：‘不该属于这里的人，总会有人动手驱逐；而他要做的，就只是冷眼旁观……不，无视就够了。’

（2）.  
不需要Abraxas做任何暗示，“一个来自非贵族家庭的斯莱特林新生”这一名词就足以让他成为公敌般的存在。即使有身份的贵族碍于尊严不屑与之正面冲突，那些弱小的贵族也需要借更低等的混血证明自己的资格。  
而这些都与他无关。

将手上不多的作业完成，Abraxas挥杖看了眼时间，小幅度的打了个哈欠之后懒懒的躺进舒适的床褥。如无意外，今晚——或者说近期的每个晚上——斯莱特林新生的某间宿舍中应该会都有不错的娱乐活动。

——霍格沃茨开除学生的条件的确苛刻，但主动申请退学的手续却并不繁琐。

想来会很有多人 “热心”提供“新生退学向导”这一服务，虽然方法可能与温和无关。  
Abraxas将被子向上拉到肩膀，合眼。

《马尔福家规》第36条：在没有可观利益的前提下，决不允许出现熬夜这类影响整体形象的行为。

（3）.  
那人的能力却在Abraxas意料之外。

最初的几个星期里，名为Tom Riddle（果然是麻瓜，连名字都平凡无奇）的混血新生的确被其他人层出不穷的恶作剧咒语整的很是狼狈，但Abraxas没有料到的是他不仅没有向校长或是校医院寻求帮助——事实上这样的行为只会让后续的针对活动更加隐蔽而深化——反而更是利用这短短几周的魔咒、魔药课上教授的知识狠狠反击了一回。

具体过程Abraxas并不需要深知，光是从第二天众人气闷却又无可奈何的脸色，就不难做出这一推断——能让从小经受家族教育的小贵族们受挫的混血种新生，显然不会是一般人。

这结论让他暗自生了很久的闷气。  
当然他还不至于冲动到亲自跑去跟一个混血挑战，毕竟他可还不想浪费时间去抄写厚重的家规。

于是我们尚未成熟的Malfoy（未来）家主只得放弃将那个混血赶出霍格沃茨的美好心愿，气鼓鼓的投身于魔咒的学习中去；而一向以马尔福为首的几人见状，只以为Abraxas不再打算针对那个新生，因此也逐渐收敛了动作。

在霍格沃茨入学的第一年，就这样在两人各不相干的学习中匆匆走过。

（4）.  
Abraxas几乎都要忘了Riddle的存在，如果对方没有在二年级末突然找上他的话。

（5）.  
“我会代替你，成为斯莱特林当之无愧的首席。”  
前面的虚与委蛇早已记不分明，Abraxas唯一留在脑海的，就是那人说话时自信的眼神——耀眼地如同黑夜中璀璨的星辰。  
但那时的他只觉得刺眼。

于是他学着父亲抬了抬下巴，摆出愈发傲慢的姿态，慢吞而不屑的回应：“鲁莽是死亡的代名词，愚蠢的小鬼。”  
——他倒忘了，自己分明跟那人同年。

“我也只是来通知你而已。”不下于他的傲慢语气让他气极。

（6）.  
他最终还是忍不住跟他比了一场。

仿佛是两人无形的默契，趁着某个无人的假期，被（自称）度蜜月的父母抛下在霍格沃茨的Abraxas和更加无处可去的混血少年“巧遇”于禁林边缘。而后，毫无意外地，战斗开始。

‘愚蠢得堪比格兰芬多的英雄式决斗。’这是事后Abraxas对此唯一的评断——Riddle的看法无从知晓。

两人首次的交锋终究以被打断而不了了之——Abraxas看着Dumbledore“和蔼可亲”的笑脸，从那一瞬间起决定开始厌恶变形课（当然在对方任职校长之后他就将这种厌恶扩大到了整个校园）——但和一个混血不分胜负这点显然没能给Abraxas带来多少安慰。

于是他让他整整抄了五遍的斯莱特林守则。

（7）.  
斯莱特林从不以武力决定一切，所以决斗对此毫无意义——更何况是胜负未分的一场。  
Riddle不会天真到认为赢了Abraxas就能成为斯莱特林的首席，Abraxas同样清楚。

——所以他究竟是为什么会跑去跟那混蛋打上一架的？  
——哦不请忘了最后那个粗鲁的词汇。[1]

直到最后Abraxas都没能想通这一问题。  
但不可否认的是，他开始关注那个Riddle，从起初的幸灾乐祸，到最后的誓死追随。

——不这跟那家伙的脸没有关系。

（8）.  
总有些人生来就是为了受人注目，哪怕他什么都不做，只是静静坐在那里，也很难不让你注意。比如Malfoy。再比如……Tom•Riddle。

尽管Abraxas很不愿意承认，Riddle确是少有的几个他从未看透的人物之一——虽然以Abraxas当前的年龄来说这句话简直和戏言无异——分明是有着混血的卑贱身份，举手投足却好似他才是那个“独一无二”。

哪怕没有学过专门的礼仪课程的确让Riddle的举止和贵族学生有所区别，但他似乎总有能力让对方忽略自己的纰漏——威胁或是利诱，斯莱特林从不在乎手段。

——遗憾的是他似乎从未意识到自己容貌带来的正面影响。

Abraxas在黑夜中翻了个身，拒绝承认自己同属被迷惑的一员。

（9）.  
——来自弱小家族并对另一半有所幻想的天真少女？啧，肤浅而愚蠢。

眼角瞥过教室前方围在Riddle四周几个半带羞涩半是激动的斯莱特林女生，Abraxas嘲讽味十足地勾了勾嘴角，下巴微扬，不屑地转开视线。

他的确低估了Riddle的能力，再一次的。  
仅在四年级末就已成功让大半斯莱特林忘却他的出身甚至开始相信他的“纯血理论”，这绝不是单凭时间就可以做到的事情。

无聊的时候Abraxas也会设想，假如他不是Malfoy，假如他没有背后强大的家族，在这同样的四年，会有怎样的人生，又会走到怎样的地步。下一秒，所有念头都被扔出脑海。

——所有前提不成立的假设都是空想；  
——Malfoy从不空想。

（10）.  
“有时候，打破规则才能得到满意的结果，斯拉格霍恩教授。”

学期末的最后一次“鼻涕虫俱乐部”（无趣而低俗的名字，和同样无趣而低俗的活动内容），他找机会跟斯拉格霍恩进行了次“愉快”的交谈。  
他知道对方顾忌的只是他背后的家族，但那没什么，他终会代替父亲成为Malfoy家主，毋庸置疑。  
而在那之前，家族仍是他手中最大的筹码。

假期结束之前，他想他得到了满意的答案：  
随信附带的级长徽章正安稳地躺在他的手心——而他清楚的知道另一枚会在哪里。

（11）.  
Tom Riddle，Abraxas Malfoy，今年斯莱特林的两位级长。[2]

（12）.  
级长人选的确立毫无意外在斯莱特林内部引发了不小的骚动，以至于开学的第一周内Abraxas就收到了数双来自不同家族学生的疑惑视线，而心思简单的高尔和克拉布更是直接开口询问是否需要给那人一个教训。

“不。那实在过分无趣了……”注定失败的计划，从一开始就无须出现——更何况这本就是他希望的结果。

“所以你就打算这么放过他了，Abraxas？”尖锐的女声赶在Abraxas进去宿舍之前拦下了他。  
Walburge Black，某种程度上来说确是Abraxas最不愿与之碰面的女性之一。尽管他认同Black对纯正血统的坚持和推崇，却并不希望有（任何）人插手属于他的游戏。  
然而与一个Black交恶同样不是明智的选择。

“仪态，Walburge，别表现得像个粗鲁的格兰芬多，”他的语气一如他所期望的，嘲讽而高傲，“没什么是我们需要做的。”

“你是指……”不知是将Abraxas的话语进行了怎样的理解，Walburge的脸色明显缓和了许多，更是赞同般的点了点头，“的确不值得为那种事污了高贵的血统。”

“所以，只用等待就够了，Walburge。”  
——等这场闹剧的终结。  
——也等着，马尔福最终的追随。

（13）.  
他变得越来越像个斯莱特林。

由最初的生硬模仿到如今的谈笑自如，即使是Abraxas都不由得为Riddle的成长速度暗自吃惊。尽管分院帽的判断一向有其依据，却很少有混血能真正适应这片银青——至于连混血都不是的那些……呵，自不用妄想进入斯莱特林。

少年的身形开始长开，英俊的面容加以日益优雅的举止，使得他在这一年里逐渐演变为了另一种形式的与众不同。  
眼角瞥过推门而入的黑发少年和他身后初具雏形的追随者们，Abraxas合起手中的书本，欣欣然朝外走去。  
黑眸与浅灰的眼睛对视的瞬间，Abraxas垂下眼睑，轻蔑地勾了勾唇角。

他自然不会忘记当初的首席之约，也正是因此他半是推波助澜地将对方一同拉上了级长之座。他期待着见证对手的成长，却也乐衷于为他的强大之路布下阻碍。  
——比如，刻意地针锋相对，而后看着他的追随者犹豫动摇的模样。

无论最终的结果成功与否，都令他满心愉悦。

（14）.  
五年级末，一贯平静的Hogwarts却是难得起了波澜。

虽然事情的经过并不复杂，细说来也不过是一场死亡、一次开除，外加一项荣誉而已；然而若考虑到这场死亡的造成者是一名格兰芬多，受益者却是一名斯莱特林（尤其那人还是Tom Riddle）……整件事就变得耐人寻多了。

且不说格兰芬多的巨怪如何有能力打开斯莱特林的密室——需要指出的是，尽管密室的所属权在斯莱特林内部传的沸沸扬扬，Abraxas却并不十分相信这一论断，毕竟一个“养着蛇怪的密室[3]”听起来可不怎么华丽——光是头脑简单的蠢狮子放出蛇怪却还活着被开除这一点，就足够让Abraxas有所猜测了。

但也仅仅是猜测而已。

哪怕Abraxas心中再确信肇事者另有其人，他都不可能和对方当面对质——斯莱特林从不留人话柄，而Riddle恰是个典型的斯莱特林（噢见鬼的梅林！他什么时候开始承认他是斯莱特林了？）——更别说替死对头的格兰芬多开脱。

既然插手于他们有弊无利，又何妨袖手旁观？

在这件事上，显然大多数的斯莱特林都已达成共识，具体表现为：在Riddle被授予特殊贡献奖的那一刻，银青色的长桌上难得响起了不少真心实意的掌声——为他不留话柄的收尾。

事实上，他们甚至想为此开个舞会，以庆祝伟大的Hogwarts不再受巨人血统的玷污[4]。  
遗憾的是，老蜜蜂的插手最终令这场庆祝落了空。  
混血的半巨人成为禁林新的管理者，无奈的斯莱特林众只能愤愤戳着盘中变形为“A.D.”字样的牛排，期待着毕业继承家族之后能将这笔账算回到某只老蜜蜂头上。

（15）.  
“通过杀人达到目的是最愚蠢的行径。”  
他终究忍不住去堵住了他。

他知道自己不该对此有所置喙，亦清楚不该轻易向对方表露质疑；但他仍然选择了这次交谈。  
当然，他知道自己的举措并非出于怜悯——无论是对那个麻瓜学生还是混血巨人——Malfoy，或者说斯莱特林从不屑去“怜悯”；  
只是也许，在对待生命的态度上，他并没有自己想象的那么轻蔑。  
无论Abraxas有多么蔑视非纯血的巫师，他都无法想象自己向他们发射死咒的情形。坦诚而言，对于生死间的鸿沟，他尚没有跨越的勇气——好在作为习惯幕后更甚于幕前的Malfoy家的一员，他并不需要亲自赐予他人死亡。

——可笑的是他无从知晓未来命运将如何嘲讽着他的自知。

Riddle似是惊讶于他的拦截，又或是惊诧于他过分直白的发言，久久不曾回应。漫长的沉默过后，他蓦地环起手臂，上挑了眉：“确实如此，可惜我们并不能指望格兰芬多的蠢狮子脑中会有‘谋略’一词，不是吗？”

明显回避的应答让Abraxas后续的话语顿时停在嘴边，他张了张口，却没有发出任何声音。焦躁的思绪早已在听到对方回答的瞬间冷却下来，连带着他的理智一同回归。Abraxas合了合眼，才发现不知不觉间他已出了一身的汗。恰逢夜风掠过，寒意直入骨髓。

——仅因为老蜜蜂看向黑发斯莱特林时复杂难辨的眼神而在深夜毫无形象地四处快步搜寻，真是……有够格兰芬多的……

于是他扬了扬下巴，勾起的唇角似嘲非嘲，“很高兴我们的意见一致，看起来巨人的血统已经糟糕到连蛇怪都不屑出手的地步了。”

“似是如此。”

“不过话说回来，也许他只是更倾向于将其留做下次的‘羔羊’……”Abraxas意有所指地拖长了腔调，而后，不等对方开口，他直接结束了这次“头脑一时被蛇麻草[5]浸染”而导致的谈话：  
“瞧我的失礼，竟差点忘记了今晚的夜巡。那么，请允许我先说晚安了，Riddle先生。”

（16）.  
拙劣的借口，近乎一戳即破的谎言[6]——Abraxas简直难以相信这样的发言竟出自自己。如果可以他真想将其归结于被蛇怪传闻惊吓后的精神失常，而不是……

——Well，这一理由也没好多少。

正如他所言，死亡是矛盾最低级的解决方式。那个拉文克劳麻瓜女生的死亡无疑将引起众人的关注，尤其是邓布利多那只老狐狸——他可不认为那老狐狸会相信一条蛇胜过他宠爱的蠢狮子（相比之下迪佩特的威胁就小了很多）——而在如今的局势下，过多地引起白巫师们的注意绝不是什么明智的选择。  
但这亦无法用来解释他的行为。

Tom Riddle，那只是个混血——无论他的表现多么引人注目，充其量都只不过是个不入眼的混血罢了。一方面，他不可能撼动Abraxas在斯莱特林的地位，更别说影响到Malfoy家族；而另一方面，他亦对Malfoy家族毫无益处——也许他的成绩的确突出，但对Malfoy而言，招揽到一名成绩优异的纯血亦不是难事。  
无论从哪一角度考虑，Tom•Riddle都不值得他过分关注。  
从理论上来说，是这样没错……

Abraxas拒绝深入思考下去。

（17）.  
如果能提前知道自己的整个假期都将被宴会占据的话，Abraxas或许不会那么庆幸于假期的到来。

他当然清楚联姻一向是贵族间巩固权力的常用手段，而儿时父亲忙碌的身影亦已让他深刻地了解到何谓“贵族的生活日常”，只是梅林在上，现在他才不过五年级！他完全不明白这个年纪就开始的相亲聚会到底有什么意义——要知道巫师普遍长寿，而就他看来，父亲在家族族长这一位置上至少还要呆上一、二十年，他完全没有必要从现在开始选择联姻的对象！

——还是说现任Malfoy族长已经迫不及待想要抱着孙子颐养天年了吗？  
——噢别开玩笑了！

总算又结束了一场友好的交流会，Abraxas眨了眨干涩的眼睛，召来家养小精灵，命令其将两杯咖啡直接送至书房——他知道父亲正在那等着他，连同大量堆叠的文件一起。

正如莫名发起的聚会一样，原本等到成年后才会开始的“继任族长培养工作”也被父亲突然提到了今年——需要说明的是，所谓的成年后并不意味着他能够清闲十余年，要知道除了那些涉及家族产业核心的内容之外，其余的事务他早已开始帮着处理了——那仿佛提前预防着什么的姿态让Abraxas多少有些不安，但他也只能沉默地接下父亲布置的任务，尽可能让自己迅速成长起来。

（18）.  
曾经骚动的心情因着家族事务的忙碌而被搁置在角落，平淡得好似那心动不过是一时的错觉。只是偶尔，Abraxas从众多羊皮纸中回过神来，脑中恍惚还会闪过那人黑发黑眸的模样，却在下一刻又立刻回到了手中的文件上去。

之后的日子也是如此忙碌的度过，直到他再次遇见Riddle。

有时候Abraxas也会设想：  
如果那天自己没有急着去拉文克劳找Lestrange[7]的话，之后的发展还会不会变成这样。  
——答案当然是“会”。

作为贵族之首的Malfoy，Riddle又怎么可能放过拉拢的机会？哪怕那时他没有在拉文克劳塔遇上Riddle，那人也一定会制造出另一场“偶遇”用以达成协议——对此Abraxas深信不疑。

（19）.  
_【您瞧，我对尊敬的拉文克劳女士的物品并没有任何企图……[8]】_

又是一个转角，入耳的嘶嘶声让匆忙的Abraxas顿时一愣。他下意识朝声音的发源处转过头去——

黑发的少年侧身站立，正和对面的格雷夫人不知说着什么。以往倨傲的表情在少年刻意的收敛下转为了温和，微勾的唇角在斑驳的光影下恍惚如微笑一般，让Abraxas竟就这么怔在了原地。

……

_【感谢您的告知，我想先祖定会为冠冕的回归而欣喜的】_  
又是一阵嘶嘶过后，少年倏地转向Abraxas所在的方向。

仿若蛇类蜿蜒爬过的阴冷感让Abraxas瞬间清醒，他忍不住后退了一步，长袍下的手紧紧攥起，方才在那样的视线里镇静下来。

——有什么地方不太对劲

——这种感觉

那绝不是他所知道的那个Tom Riddle！

不过是一个假期而已，那人的气势就已经到了这种地步了吗？这种渗入骨髓的寒意又是怎么回事？

手腕轻微一震，魔杖便从袖中滑出些许，凭借着校袍的遮掩，Abraxas以最隐蔽的动作完成了防御的姿态。他不确定对方是否会乖乖遵循“不可打斗”的规则，更不敢保证眼前的少年是否真是斯莱特林的Tom Riddle，因此本能地，在对方有所动作之前，他就已经戒备了起来。

气氛一时凝滞。

（20）.  
“……下午好，Malfoy先生。”却是对方先一步打破了对峙，黑色的眼睛微微眯起，腔调拖长，“真是令人惊喜的相遇，不是吗？”

“也许是的。我从不知道您的交友圈竟如此广阔。”Abraxas瞥了眼格雷夫人曾经出现的地方——不知道什么时候她已经又隐去了。

“啊，关于这一点……”Riddle停顿了片刻，似在斟酌接下来的用词，“我不过是向那位女士询问有关先祖某个小宠物的几个问题罢了。”

‘先祖？’Abraxas皱了皱眉。  
他知道对方正试图暗示他什么，但即便他抓准了关键词，一时也想不通它所代表的含义。就他所知，Riddle不过是一个普通的不能再普通的麻瓜姓氏，哪来的“先祖”能够认识格雷夫人？可如果不是Riddle……

Abraxas即刻转换了思路——他竟然差点忘了，Tom Riddle只是混血，他身上有的可不止麻瓜血统——他记得曾经让人查过Riddle的资料，他母亲的姓氏似乎是……

_【The Gaunt】_嘶嘶的声音蓦地响起，“Merope Gaunt，那是我母亲的名字。”

Abraxas瞬间张大了眼睛：他终于想起来他忽略了什么！  
——之前那个冷到骨子里的发音！  
他本来以为那只是Riddle随便发出的声音，却没想到那竟是蛇语！[9]  
——蛇佬腔……  
还有他刚刚说什么来着？Gaunt？

——Gaunt家族……蛇佬腔……

——Slytherin！

他怎么能忘了这个？谁都知道蛇语是Slytherin的标志之一，而Slytherin血统的最后继承者正是Gaunt！

灰蓝色的眼眸死死盯着面前的黑发斯莱特林，而对方则不紧不慢地回以微笑。

（21）.  
他最终还是做出了选择。

（22）.  
——比起人前，Malfoy更习惯将自己藏匿于后方  
他那么告诉自己。

——更何况 “斯莱特林后裔的追随者”听起来还不错  
他继续说服自己。

如无意外，Grindelwald的时代即将结束（在处理近期的家族产业文件时他就已经隐约察觉到了这一点），巫师界的权利格局亦将被重新划定，Malfoy家族需要为自己找到新的定位，而显然他们永远不可能站在格兰芬多那一方——好吧，至少现在不可能。

尽管Riddle的另一半血统很是个问题，但相信在Slytherin血统的渲染下，没有多少人还会记得他真正的出身。成为一个新生权贵的左膀右臂，与成为Dumbledore众多崇拜者中突兀的一员，这实在没得选择不是吗？

……

——没错，就是这样  
他合上双眼，深呼了口气。

——一切为了家族的利益  
再睁眼时，决心已定。

（23）.  
七年级，他看着那人把玩手中的学生会主席徽章，自傲的神情中依稀能见到当初宣誓的那个少年。  
缓慢地眨了下双眼，在那人视线转来之前，他率先屈身行礼，将小部分人的不满压回了心底。

（24）.  
毕业前期，Grindelwald被Dumbledore击败，从此自缚于纽蒙迦德。

听到这一消息时Abraxas并无太大意外，毕竟即使是一代魔王，终究也会有衰老的时候，只不过平白让那只老蜜蜂赚了声望这点让他多少有些不满。

Riddle却似乎若有所思。

（25）.  
出乎意料的是Riddle竟会在毕业之后来向他辞行——他甚至说不上来自己是惊喜抑或失落更多。

（26）.  
他本以为这就是他们的结局——毕业之后断绝音讯，从此相隔陌路；然后或许，在未来的某一天他们会在九又四分之三站台附近偶遇，彼此颔首致意，介绍各自的家庭。

但他却忘了命运从不肯让他享受安宁。  
——更确切的说，是那人绝不会甘于平凡的人生。

（27）.  
父亲的离去和好友的回归赶在同一时期，老实说除了双重的疲惫感之外他找不出任何词句能够表达心情。  
唯一值得庆幸的是与友人一同归来的还有他日渐上涨的名气。

以“重振纯血的荣耀”为名，新任的Malfoy族长牢牢抓住了这次机遇，趁着所有纯血家族尚来不及反应之前，第一时间站到了Riddle——不，Lord Voldemort的身后，也借此让家族度过了被打压瓜分的危机。

当然，那并非毫无代价。

（28）.  
威望尚浅的Dark Lord与地位不稳的Malfoy家主，看起来似是别无选择。  
——婚姻显然是巩固权力的最佳筹码。

（29）.  
婚礼的司仪在耳边大声颂语，而他看着眼前容颜姣好的女性，却不自觉分散了心神。  
Abril Morgan[10]，同样来自斯莱特林的纯血家族之一，那是他为他选定的新娘。

——没什么可挑剔的  
——无论容貌、品性，还是背后的家族

单从Malfoy族长夫人的角度来看，Abril几乎可以说是最完美的选择。

Abraxas举起手臂，与对方的魔杖相对。

——那么，就这样吧  
他想。

曾经的悸动不过是一场真心与利益的博弈；  
他始终游离局外，他却不觉深陷其中。

好在，尚可自拔。

……

“Yes, I Do.”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：按照英文语句的顺序，最后一个词指的是“混蛋”，而这对阿布而言已经是粗鲁了。  
[2]：原著默认的似乎级长一男一女，由五年级开学前随信件告知。这里我设定每个院的级长都由院长决定，校长只有通知权而没有修改权，同时级长的性别也并非固定，只是很少有例外罢了。因此上文阿布跟斯拉格霍恩的交谈只是暗示了“级长不一定非要有女生”而已——虽然从阿布跟TR两人中选一个男级长很难，但如果两人都选就简单多了不是~  
[3]：唔，阿布理解中的密室就该是藏书室那种典雅的地方，所以会觉得养蛇怪很不华丽，更别说还是女厕所附近……  
[4]：他们应该知道海格是巨人混血？而且感觉贵族都不太看得起巨人血统，所以排斥海格是很正常的咳。  
[5]：魔药材料之一，有令人沉睡的作用，假设有致幻功能好了咳。  
[6]：因为级长的夜巡是要一起去的，所以阿布找的理由可以说是烂到一定程度了OTZ  
[7]：Lestrange，这里借用了猩猩拟定的Lestrange家族族谱，和AM同时代的Sculptor Lestrange恰被分到了拉文克劳（还是个Gay，咳）  
[8]：该字体的话语均为蛇语，是TR为了向格雷夫人表明身份而特地展示的。  
[9]：这里想解释一下为什么AM听到蛇佬腔没有害怕。我个人是觉得巫师对蛇佬腔的畏惧应该是在LV疯狂时期才开始的，而在LV作为斯莱特林后裔展现自己之前，我假定其他人对蛇佬腔本身并没有概念——毕竟冈特家族活着还很出名的人几乎没有，所以AM那一代没听过蛇语也很正常；所以AM一直都没反应过来那种奇怪的发音是蛇语_(:3)∠)_  
[10]：人名取自猩猩的Malfoy族谱（@猩猩 ）  
※ 时间表 ※（带*号的为个人设定）  
1926.12.31、Tom Riddle出生；  
*1927.1.1、Abraxas Malfoy出生（因希腊神话中Abraxas作为巫师用语有365的含义，亦即一年的天数，因此设定Abraxas在一年之始出生）；  
1938.9、两人入学；  
1943.6、海格被开除，Riddle获特殊贡献奖；  
1943.7、Riddle谋杀了父亲及祖父母；  
*1943.10、Riddle从格雷夫人口中得到了冠冕的下落，被Abraxas撞见；  
*1944.3、Riddle制作了第一个魂器——日记本，并在AM结婚时作为贺礼送出；  
*1951.X、Abraxas Malfoy与Abril Morgan成婚（人名依旧取自猩猩）；


End file.
